Our Lie
by OG88
Summary: While Adam was in hiding him, and Sharon did something they weren't suppose to do. Now Adam is back with his family, and Nick wants Sharon back but Sharon found out some news that's going to rock both her, and Adam's world. What will they do? Is lying for the best? Most importantly is there something still there?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Hey guys I told you I would post a new story so here it is. Ok so this story takes place in the future. Everything has been resolved here are a few notes, Adam has been cleared of Delia's murder turns out it was Nikki she was drunk. Before Adam came out of hiding, Sharon found out it was him, and they worked together to clear his name. They ended up sleeping together but it was one time. After the big reveal Adam went back to Chelsea. Nikki is in rehab because well you know the great Victor Newman can get anybody out of anything. Since I'm hoping this whole storyline will end in February Sweeps that's where all of this takes place after. By the way this is being written on my iPad. Ok now on with the story.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

'How did I end up here'? Sharon thought to herself. 'You know how', she thought to herself again as she thought back.

Flashback:

Adam, and Sharon were at Sharon's house. Adam was pacing around back, and forth. Sharon looked at him with worried eyes. Adam began talking really fast, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Sharon. Everyday it gets harder, and harder. Everyday I'm away from my family, and their getting closer, and closer to Billy", Adam said.

Sharon tried her best to calm him down, "It'll be okay. We'll figure out a way to get you back to them", she said. This wasn't easy for her either. After she found out Gabriel was really Adam she agreed she would keep his secret. It was hard to lie because after all Chelsea did give her a job, gave her advice on what she could do in court to keep her daughter, and she was lying to her everyday that her husband was alive, and living in town with a different face.

But it wasn't her fault. Sharon figured out Gabriel was really Adam so why couldn't anybody else? Well after she figured it out she confronted Adam who denied it at first. But after months of not being able to confide in anybody who had his best interest at heart he finally gave in, and told her everything. Ever since then she stuck by his side trying to help him as best as she could.

Adam stopped pacing, and stood in front of her, "What am I suppose to do Sharon? Even if I do reveal myself I still have to face charges for hitting Delia", he said. Tears began forming in his eyes, "I murdered a little girl. I hit her, and I left her for dead. By the time I get out of prison Connor will probably be a teenager in high school", he said his voice breaking.

"Adam listen to me that's not gonna happen. Alright? I promise you. You will get to see your son grow up", she said giving him a small smile. Adam looked down. Probably so she couldn't see the tears running down his face. "I don't even remember seeing her", he said. It wasn't like he was talking to her anymore. More like to himself.

He continued, "I got out of the car I saw the little dog running but not her. Then I get home, and I hear she had been involved in a hit, and run accident. I knew it was me, I mean after all her costume was under my car", he said.

At that moment it was as if a light bulb went off in her head, "Adam maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it was someone else. There were other people on the road that night", she said. Adam looked at her. Hope written all over his face. "You really think so"? He asked.

She nodded, "It's a stretch but it wouldn't hurt to check it out", she said. Adam wiped his tears away, "Thank you Sharon. You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to involve you in my messes", he said a frown on his face.

Sharon touched his face, "Oh Adam, I want to help. You've helped me in the past now I wanna do the same", she said softly. "Your so good to me. Even when I don't deserve it", he whispered. He leaned in, and kissed her.

Sharon would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. The kiss was wrong he was still married after all. But the kiss felt so right so she kissed him back. They moved towards the couch.

End flashback.

Sharon stared at the unused pregnancy test in her hands. She was on her knees in her bathroom. She should have known after not getting her period but she shook it off as stress. Then she started getting sick but she thought it was a stomach virus. She knew after sleeping with Adam that she might be pregnant. But they were careful. 'Maybe I'm not pregnant', she thought to herself.

After thinking that she threw up in the toilet. When she was finished she knew it was now or never. She would never know unless she took the test. She took the test. She had to wait five minutes to get the results. She thought back to when Adam finally came out of hiding.

They were at the police station they had discovered it was Nikki who was driving the car that hit Delia that night. Chelsea was there with Billy when Adam walked up to her, and told her it was him. He hugged her, then kissed her. Sharon couldn't say she wasn't sad.

But after their night together they said they would never speak of it again. They gave each other a look before him, and Chelsea walked out of the police station. It was a look of understanding. He had a family to get back to, and she needed to work on trying to keep her daughter in her life.

After that she did her best to try, and avoid them as best as she could. But it wasn't easy it was like they were everywhere. But this was a small town after all. It wasn't like she could hide in her house the rest of her life. The timer on her phone went off. She stood up, and looked at the test her heart pounding. She saw the plus sign, "Oh no", she said. She began to cry as she sinked down to the floor. She was pregnant with Adam Newman's baby. What was she gonna do? This couldn't be happening. No doubt everybody was going to think she was a home wrecker. She knew Adam was married but he was hurting. Then again that was no excuse, and she knew it.

What could she do? She couldn't abort it. That was just to cruel. This was her baby too no matter who the father was. She could leave town, and have the baby somewhere else. Then what? No way was she giving it up for adoption that made no sense. What was she suppose to say to them when they tracked her down 18 years later? 'Oh hey sorry I gave you up even though I had kids before you that I kept. But I didn't want people to think I was a home wreaking whore. Oh, and by the way your father is a married man with a family of his own'.

Yeah they would hate her for life, and so would Adam. Then again he might be pissed because now he was going to have to explain to Chelsea that he cheated on her, and is now having a baby with another woman. The same woman who is also his ex wife. Maybe she could leave town, and raise the baby on her own.

Then 18 years later return home, and just hope that Adam will forgive her. But want about her other kids? Noah was a grown man he didn't need her anymore. Faith had Nick she'll be fine. Mariah though they had just found each other they were just starting to get to know each other. Leaving would only make her think she never cared about her. This was all one big huge mess.

She didn't know how long she was on the floor but she heard a knock downstairs. She looked at her phone it was 10:32pm who could be out this late at night? Mariah was out on a date with Kevin, and Faith was over at a friends house. She got up, and put the test in her pocket, and wiped her eyes. When she got downstairs she opened the door.

She was surprised to see Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets. She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. After a long silence he spoke, "Can we talk"? Was all he said. Sharon didn't want to seem rude but she nodded her head, and he came in. "What do you want"? She said coldly. She didn't want to seem rude but she just discovered she was pregnant with his brother's child what should have been a moment of joy was really a moment of fear, and sadness.

"I-well-we-look", he began it was obvious he was nervous about something. "Nick please spit it out", she said. He sighed then he sat down on the couch, Sharon sat down next to him. "I wanted to say I was sorry for everything, and that I'm dropping the custody case", he said to her. Sharon smiled, and she so badly wanted to cry tears of happiness. This was great, she gets to keep her daughter. Her smile turned into a frown, "Why"? Was all she could ask. "Because well I went to go see my mom at rehab today. She seemed really sorry for what she did", he said.

"So Nikki told you to drop the case"? She asked. Nick rubbed the back of his head, "No not really. But she made me see that everybody makes mistakes. Alcoholism is a sickness just like bipolar, and I now know you were sick when you changed that test. So I'm sorry, and I forgive you", he said to her. Sharon couldn't believe it he was really apologizing to her, and he forgave her. That's all she really wanted from him.

"Thank you Nick. That means a lot", she said. There was a pause then he spoke, "I thought about everything we've been through together. I realize I threw everything away because I was angry at you. For something you couldn't even help. Sharon I still love you, and I want to be with you", he said to her.

Sharon's felt her heart skip a beat but she relaxed, "I don't know what to say", she told him. She really didn't. He wanted her back, and she was having another man's child. "Then say yes Sharon. I know we can get it right this time around", he said smiling. At that moment Sharon felt the walls closing in on her. Nick wanted her back but she was having a child with Adam who Nick hated.

She began to cry. "Hey what's wrong"? He asked. "Nothing I have to go", she said. She had to go see Adam. She had to tell him so she got up, grabbed her coat, and left Nick sitting there in confusion.

When she got to Adam's place she knocked on the door. It was 11:48pm no way he was still up but she stood there nonetheless. When the door opened, she saw Adam he looked like he had just gotten up. "Sharon? What are you doing here"? He asked her. It was late she should be at home sleeping. He was gonna ask her to come in but she stopped him before he could say anything.

"Does Chelsea know about our night together"? She asked her voice shaking. Adam sighed, "No she doesn't, and she won't ever know we both agreed we would never tell anybody", he told her keeping his voice down. "So what you don't think about that night ever"? She asked him getting angry. "Look Sharon I try not to. I can't okay I just got back my family I cannot lose them again", he said trying to keep his anger in check.

Sharon looked at him before she bursted into tears. She threw the test at him, "Congratulations", was all she said before running out of the building. Adam picked up the test he saw the plus sign, he was shocked, and realized he needed to make this right. He closed the door grateful Chelsea, and Connor were asleep then he went after Sharon.

When he found her she was in her car crying he opened the door, and got in. "Go away please you've done enough", she said bitterly. He sat there not knowing what to say,"Is it mine"? He asked. He knew it was. In his heart he knew but he needed to hear it from her. "Of course it's yours you idiot. It can't be anybody else's because I haven't been with anybody else", she snapped. 'Ouch', he thought. He saw the pissed off look she gave him, 'Ok she's pissed, and she has every right to be', he thought again.

"I'm sorry okay. I am so so sorry", he said. Sharon stopped crying she was done crying, and feeling sorry for herself this wasn't about her, or Adam it was about their baby together. Their baby. When they were together they didn't talk about having kids but she always wanted a family with him. But then they broke up, moved on to other people. She went back to Nick, and he went back to Chelsea when he found out about Connor being his. They were done they had to be right? They broke up for a reason. Now they were going to end up hurting two people who they claimed to love.

"Nick came back. He wants to get back together. I didn't give him an answer after all how was I suppose to tell him about this"? She asked pointing to her stomach. "I don't know Sharon. I really don't", Adam said softly.

"I'm done hurting him Adam. In fact I'm done hurting people with my choices", she said. "I know. Do you still love him"? He asked. Sharon nodded her head yes. Adam sighed, "Then you should go back to him", he told her. Sharon stared at the steering wheel, "And pass the baby off as his, and when it comes early hope he doesn't question it", Sharon said. "Yeah. But only if you want to", Adam said.

Sharon nodded. There was nothing else to do. He was married, he had his own family to think about. She had no right to ruin that , "Ok then we'll do that. Go back to your family Adam they need you more than I do. I'll be alright", she said. She placed her hands over her stomach,"We both will", she said quietly. "Alright then", he said with a sigh. "Everything is going to work out for the best I promise", he said, then he got out of the car. "Good night Adam", she said. "Good night Sharon", he said, and with that he closed the door. She drove off as Adam watched her go with his baby. He walked back into the apartment.

Sharon got home, and Nick was sitting there still. He got up, and hugged her. She hugged him back then said, "The answer is yes Nick. I want to try again", she told him. He looked at her then smiled, "Great this is going to work out you'll see", he said. They kissed then went upstairs. While Nick laid there asleep Sharon laid there awake. Knowing this was only the start of a huge lie.

Author's Note-Ok guys what did you think? Please tell me feedback means everything to me. There will be more chapters so get ready. I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Ok guys here's the second chapter. I wasn't expecting to update this soon but I figured today was a better time. So here you go enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A month had passed since Sharon had found out she was pregnant with Adam's baby. A month since she had gotten back together with Nick. A month since her talk with Adam. She did her best in between to keep the morning sickness a secret, and it wasn't easy. She came up with every excuse in the book so nobody would suspect a thing.

She would say she had the stomach flu, and then when she couldn't keep that up any longer she would say she ate something bad. To her shock everybody bought it. Nobody questioned her at all. They were simply oblivious, and when Nick, and Sharon told everybody they were back together Victor was of course upset, Noah was happy for them but skeptical, Mariah thought it was a bad idea, but Faith couldn't be happier. Then when the time was right Sharon decided to tell Nick she was pregnant, and he was ecstatic.

He practically jumped up, and down, he went on the phone, and told everybody he was going to be a dad again. While Sharon watched him talk to Nikki on the phone, she felt nothing but guilt inside, but she quickly brushed it away. Nick was going to be a great father, and this baby was going to have all the love it could possibly need. She didn't tell anybody the real paternity of her baby, not even Mariah. The only people who knew were her, and Adam. Nobody else needed to know, and that was how it was going to stay.

Sharon woke up in the morning to morning sickness, she fled to the bathroom. She leaned against the toilet when Nick came in, and rubbed her back. Sharon caught her breath, "I don't think I can take much more of this", she said miserably. Nick smiled, "Don't worry you only have a couple of weeks of morning sickness left. Besides you only have eight more month's of being pregnant", he said. He went to grab a rag.

Sharon threw up again, "You mean seven", she said quietly to herself. "What"? Nick said not really listening. 'Damn', she thought to herself. "Nothing", she said as Nick put a wet rag on her forehead. Nick helped her get into bed, he rubbed her stomach, "How's our baby doing"? He asked. "Fine but I won't feel anything for another three months", she said.

'Lier. You mean two months', she thought to herself she made a frown. "You alright'? He asked her. "Yeah you know I just feel nauseous", she told him. 'No you feel guilt', she thought to herself again. "I have to get to work. Do you need anything"? He asked her. She shook her head, "I'm fine", she said. He smiled, and left the room.

Sharon laid her head on her pillow. She could feel tears in her eyes, "It'll be ok", she said to herself as she placed her hands on her belly. "Nick will be a good father, and this will be good for our family. You're going to have a good life", she said again. Her baby was going to have a good life. Nick was going to take good care of them, and nobody was going to get hurt.

After going back to sleep for a few hours she woke up around noon, and decided to go out. She didn't work for Chelsea anymore she couldn't not with the secret she was keeping. When Sharon quit Chelsea didn't question it, she just assumed since Nick dropped the custody case that she didn't need the job anymore.

She went to Crimson Lights, and ordered a tea. She turned around, and there he was standing there staring at her with the same look of surprise she was giving him. Adam. She wanted to walk away. To get out of there. Hell she wanted to disappear if she could but there was no escaping this moment. It was like the universe was punishing her by putting them in the same room.

Adam could see how uneasy she was so he decided to break the silence, "Hi Sharon", was all he could say. "Hi", she replied back. She tried to do everything she could to avoid his face, to avoid those eyes. But she couldn't.

Adam stood there with a sheepish look on his face, "How are you"? He asked. "Good. Great really", she told him. He tried to smile, but he couldn't the conversation was too awkward, "Is he being a good father"? He asked referring to Nick, about the baby.

Sharon swallowed, "The baby's not here yet. But if you mean will he be a good father then yes he will be", she told him. Adam could only look at her then said, "Of course that's what I mean. Is he treating you right"? He asked. Sharon gave him a small smile, "Yes he is. I'm very happy, he rubs my back when I get sick, he gets me all the food I crave". She laughed a little, "He even messages my feet, and they don't even hurt yet", she said.

Adam saw her smile, and it made him smile too. She really did look happy which made him realize maybe just maybe this lie was for the best. Then he got serious, "Nobody suspects a thing"? He asked wanting to be sure. Sharon shook her head no, "No. Not a thing. Not even this morning when I almost had a slip up", she explained.

Adam's eyes got wide, "You've got to be more careful", he said keeping his voice low. "I know okay. Nick didn't even hear me alright. Don't worry alright I'm not going to mess up your life", she said with a hint of anger in her voice. She turned to get her tea, and was about to walk away when Adam gently grabbed her arm.

"This isn't about me, or you this is about the baby. We have to be careful about what we say around people. If not we could end up hurting both Nick, and Chelsea. Now I don't care about Nick. But I couldn't live with myself if I broke up my family", he said to her.

Sharon yanked her arm away, "And I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Nick. We just got back together, everybody thinks this is his baby we can't take that away from him", she said. They stood there staring at each other. Adam was about to be speak when Chelsea came up to them, she was holding Connor. She didn't see Sharon, "Hey can you order me a coffee"? She asked him."Sure", he said.

At that moment she saw Sharon, "Oh. Hi Sharon", she said giving her a smile. Sharon smiled back, "Hi. I was just grabbing a tea", she told her. "Oh so the rumors are true. You are pregnant again", Chelsea told her. "Yeah they are", Sharon said wanting the conversation to end.

"Well congratulations. I just hope you're ready for another one of these", Chelsea said gesturing to Connor who giggled. Sharon made a fake laugh, "Don't worry I am", she said. She stared at Connor, and realized aside from the blond hair he looked just like Adam. He had Adam's old face which made Sharon realize what if the baby looked like Adam? How would she lie then? The feeling made her stomach turn.

"I've got to get home", Sharon said. They said their good byes then Sharon made her way out of Crimson Lights she stayed outside to catch her breath. Then she looked back in to see Adam holding Connor, and his arm wrapped around Chelsea. They were a small but happy family a mother, a father, and a toddler just like how it was suppose to be. There was no way they were going to be happy with the mistress, and her baby. She went home.

When she got home she fell asleep on the couch. She had a dream she was standing in her living room holding a newborn baby. Nick looked angry, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out Sharon! That baby doesn't look like me! Those are Adam's eyes not mine"! He shouted. The baby was crying as Sharon had tears of her own running down her face.

"Nick I am so sorry. Please forgive me", she cried. She stepped towards him but he backed away as if she was the plague, "Forget it we're done! Your a lier, a cheater, and a dirty whore! I want nothing more to do with you"! He yelled as he left. He slammed the door on the way out.

"Nick please don't leave me", she said crying some more. She held on tightly to the baby in her arms as she ran out after him. When she got outside Nick wasn't there instead she saw Adam standing there with Chelsea, and Connor. She ran up to him, "Adam he left. Nick's gone, he knows the truth what are we gonna do"? She asked. Adam only looked at her before he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Sharon. I'm sure you'll think of something", he told her with reassurance as he touched her shoulder. She stopped crying, and looked at him, "What"? Was all she could say to him. Surly he didn't mean that? But he only nodded, "You didn't really think I would give up everything for you, and the little bastard did you"? He asked with a smirk. The little bastard? Sharon couldn't believe what he was saying.

"But this is your baby too", she said. Adam laughed, "No. You see you two are not my problem Sharon. You're on your own I have to get back to my family. My real family", he said gesturing to Chelsea, and Connor. He walked away from her, and back towards them. Then the three of them walked away from her, and out of her life.

Sharon dropped to her knees on the ground Nick was gone, and Adam was being so cruel. She was all alone by herself. No Nick. No Adam, nobody. The baby continued to wail, and Sharon had a feeling it was crying because she had failed it. As she came to that conclusion she too cried again.

Sharon woke up to somebody shaking her gently. It was Mariah, "Mom mom", she said. Sharon looked at her, and she bursted into tears. Mariah tried her best to calm her down but Sharon only cried. "Mom it's ok calm down", she said trying to soothed her. But Sharon would not be soothed, "I can't do this. Not anymore", Sharon cried.

"Do what? Mom what are you talking about"? Mariah asked. Sharon was starting to scare her with all this crying. "This baby it's it's not Nick's", she said not caring anymore who knew. Mariah was shocked, "What do you mean Nick's not the father"? She asked her. Sharon calmed down but tears still fell down her face, "Adam", she whispered.

Mariah didn't know what she meant then she put two, and two together when Sharon said Adam, Mariah knew something must have happened. "You didn't"? Was all she asked. Sharon could only nod. "You did", Mariah said. She wanted to be angry but instead she put her arm around her, "Does Adam know"? Mariah asked. Sharon nodded, and told Mariah everything from how she discovered Adam being alive, all the way up to the nightmare she had.

"What's worse is I'm afraid my nightmare may become a reality", Sharon explained. Mariah thought about everything she heard, "This is Adam's baby too. It sounds like you want to make everybody happy but not yourself", Mariah told her. "This isn't about me though I want my baby to have a real family. Mariah please you cannot tell anybody promise me you won't", Sharon told her she wasn't asking more like demanding she keep this secret.

Mariah sighed, "I don't know if I can. Does anybody else know"? She asked her. "No you are the first, and only person to know. Please Mariah", Sharon begged. "Alright I will but only so you don't have to go through this alone. You know you could have told me earlier", Mariah said handing her a tissue. "I know but I thought I could get through this alone. Now I see that I can't because I can't do it anymore. I don't want to, I'm tired of this lie", Sharon said sadly.

They hugged each other, "Well now you don't", Mariah said to her. "Thank you Mariah for everything", Sharon said. "We're a family mom, and I want to make sure my unborn brother, or sister has the best life possible. If you think Nick can provide a good life for you two then I have no right to question that", Mariah told her. They smiled at each other, and Sharon was finally happy she told somebody.

Author's Note- Okay there's chapter two. What did you think? Are you happy somebody else knows the true paternity of the baby? Now I don't know if Mariah has called Sharon mom yet on the show but I thought I would have her call her mom in this story. Alright until next time I hope to update chapter three in the future which should be very soon so get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- Alright I hope everybody who is reading is enjoying this story. Here is chapter three of Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Adam, and Chelsea were in their apartment playing with Connor. He hadn't seen Sharon since their run in at the coffee house. He wondered how she was doing, he thought about calling her but then thought about how that wasn't a good idea. He wasn't suppose to be the father even though he was. He watched as Chelsea tickled Connor he laughed at his mother's touch.

Adam smiled at him, 'This is just what I need family time', he thought to himself. 'Yeah but you have another kid on the way. There's not going to be much family time when Chelsea finds out about that', he thought again. He shook his head he had to stop thinking about this Sharon, and the baby will be fine. Even if it is with Nick.

Chelsea broke his thoughts, "You know I was thinking", she said. "About what"? He asked taking Connor. "Well ever since I found out Sharon was pregnant something crossed my mind", she said. Adam's head snapped up, 'Oh no', he thought. She couldn't know, how did she find out? He wondered.

"What crossed your mind"? He asked. He could feel himself about to sweat all he could do now was prepare for the fallout. He just hoped she wouldn't cause a scene in front of Connor. "Well I was thinking after everything we've been through we're just now starting to get back to normal again", she said. 'Here it comes. Just take it like a man', he thought again.

She continued, "Adam I think we should have another baby", she said with excitement. Adam let out a sigh of relief, "Oh", was all he could say. She didn't know all she wanted was to try for another baby. She laughed at him, "Why are you sweating"? She asked. "No reason", he said.

"So what do you think? Do you want another baby"? She asked. What was he suppose to say of course he did but not now. Not when he was already expecting one with another woman. "Um yeah but don't you think it's to soon? I mean I feel like we need to focus on Connor", he said to her. "I know but when we first got together you said you wanted a big family. All I want to do is give you that", she said.

He put his arm around her, "I know but I've been home a few months, and I feel like Connor is still getting use to me", he told her. "So you want to wait"? She asked. He nodded, "Just for a little while. After all there's no reason to rush we have a lot of time to have more kids", he told her with a smile. She let go then gave him a smile, "Alright but let's not wait to long. I think Connor would love a little brother, or sister", she said looking at their son.

Adam got a text from Jack saying he needed to get down to the office he didn't know why probably to discuss a way to take down Victor again but Adam didn't question it he just texted he would be down there soon. "I've got to get down to the office. I'll be back later", he told her handing her Connor. "Alright I love you", she said. "I love you too", he said leaving the apartment.

When he got in the car he laid his head up against the seat. Chelsea wanted another baby, and he already had one on the way. It was official he was a terrible person he was lying to his wife everyday. He cheated on her, and was now having a child with another woman. All he did was lie to her it seemed like now a days, and Sharon he used her but he didn't mean to, he was so upset, and confused,but Sharon made it all better. He thought about the night they slept together. It was just the two of them they were in their own little world, in that world nothing mattered they forgot about everything.

When they woke up he remembered he was married, he had a wife, and a son. He remembered the whole reason why he was in hiding to begin with. He often found himself wondering why he slept with her in the first place. He had made the first move by kissing her.

Plenty of people get themselves in messy situations they don't get with their ex so why did he? It was a question he couldn't answer. Sure he trusted Sharon, and she made him feel better but why did they do what they did? They had broken up a long time ago, so why now? Why were they in this situation? The whole thing made his head hurt. He drove to work.

Sharon was on the floor doing yoga ever since her nightmare she found doing yoga to be very relaxing. Mariah was on the couch watching her she had been worried about her ever since she found out the truth about the baby but she had kept her promise she hadn't told anybody. "So have you had anymore nightmares"? Mariah asked. Sharon had her eyes closed as she did another pose, "Yeah but you know its the same thing every time Nick finds out he's mad then he leaves me with the baby. I find Adam but he says it's not his problem then he leaves. Honestly I'm at the point where every night I'm expecting it", Sharon said.

Mariah continued to watch her, "Have you thought about what your going to say when this baby comes a month early, and it's fine"? She asked Sharon. Sharon opened her eyes, "Look I did my research I've heard of women giving birth a month early, and their babies come out healthy", Sharon explained. "Yeah mom but not all the time don't you think Nick will ask questions"? Mariah asked.

"I'm hoping he'll be so happy he won't ask any questions", Sharon said. Mariah rolled her eyes, "Come on mom you can't really believe that? I mean Nick's a jerk but he's not stupid", Mariah told her. Sharon turned around to look at her, "I thought you said you wouldn't question this"? She asked her getting upset. "I'm only trying to look out for you two", Mariah said.

"It's not your job to look out for me, or this baby", Sharon said. "No your right it's not my job, or Nick's, it's Adam's", Mariah argued. Sharon got angry, "You don't understand", she said. "I do understand okay? I understand that Adam knocked you up, and he's not taking responsibility for his actions that's what I understand", Mariah said. Sharon stood up, "You know nothing about him", she said.

"I know he's a deadbeat", Mariah said. "Adam is not a deadbeat. He takes good care of his son", Sharon told her. "A deadbeat is a deadbeat mom no matter how you look at it. Just because he takes care of one kid doesn't give him a right to ignore the other", Mariah said.

"Adam isn't ignoring us. We had an agreement, he lets Nick raise this baby, I stay with Nick, and he stays with his family. Don't you see? Everybody wins", Sharon said. Mariah crossed her arms, "Really mom"? Mariah asked. Sharon had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, "Why won't you leave this alone? All I ask is that you stand by me Mariah. That's all, and you won't do it", she said.

"I am standing by you mom everyday that I keep this secret is my way of standing by you. I don't want you to wake up one day after this kid is born, and you realize you made a mistake. Only it's to late they look at Nick as their father", Mariah said. "That's because Nick is the father", Sharon said.

Mariah shook her head, "You keep thinking that pretty soon you'll start to believe it. Have you even thought of the fallout from all of this"? She asked. Sharon sighed, "Everyday I think about it. Those nightmares I have they keep me up, and I lay awake at night thinking about what could happen. But then I think about how happy everybody will be if they thought this baby was Nick's, and the life this baby could have, and I realize this is for the best", Sharon told her.

"So your not ever going to tell them the truth"? Mariah asked. "Never, and I'm done talking about this", Sharon said. "But mom if Adam is as good a father as you say he is then that baby deserves to be raised by their real father. Who knows you two may be able to work something out you were in love at one point", Mariah said. That was the last straw, "Enough"! Sharon yelled.

Mariah was startled she was about to speak but Sharon cut her off, "This baby is Nick's, not Adam's. We are going to raise our son, or daughter together understand"? Sharon said. Mariah nodded, "I didn't mean to make you upset", she said standing up. "Can you just leave please"? Sharon said calmly. Mariah only looked at her before walking out the door she didn't know what she said but she must have hit a nerve.

After Adam had taken care of some business with Jack he decided to go down to the GCAC for a drink to clear his mind. His phone buzzed, he took it out, and saw that Chelsea had sent him a picture of her, and Connor he couldn't help but smile a little. This was his family so why did he feel so crappy? He heard a woman's voice behind him, "I can't believe you", it said. He turned around, and saw Sharon's daughter Mariah standing over his shoulder, "Can't believe what"? He asked not knowing what she meant.

Mariah rolled her eyes, "It's ok mom told me. So I know everything", she explained. "Dammit Sharon", he said as he closed his phone. "Don't blame her alright? Look I came home a couple of days ago mom was asleep she woke up completely upset", Mariah said. Adam's eyes got wide, "Upset? Well is she ok"? He asked. Mariah was surprised, so he did care, "Yeah she's fine well physically she is but she had a nightmare, and she keeps having them", she told him sitting down next to him.

"Nightmares? Well what happens in them"? He asked her. Mariah told him about how Nick leaves, and how he doesn't care then he walks away leaving her with the baby. Adam listened, and his heart broke. When she was finished he just looked down then said, "I would never do that to her", was all he could say. "Well it's her worst fear. She can barley sleep", Mariah said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, "I didn't know this was affecting her so badly. Oh man I'm such a jerk. I'm glad she has you to talk to", he said taking a sip of his drink. Mariah paid for the drink she had ordered, "I think she would love to talk to you more", she said.

Adam sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I've thought about calling her but I don't think she'd like it", he told her. "I think she would be very happy to talk to you. I don't know how one phone call isn't a good idea", she said. "You don't understand", he said.

"Geez you, and mom both tell me that I don't understand. Please enlighten me then, what don't I understand?", she asked loudly. "Keep your voice down. Look it's complicated", he told her. "I should have known you don't care about mom, or that baby", she said getting up.

Adam grabbed her arm, "Hey I care about Sharon, I will always care about her, and the baby means more to me then you will ever know", he said. "Then talk to her. Let her know she's not in this alone", Mariah said. "I can't just look after her for me. Please"? He said. "She's my mom so of course I'll look after her", Mariah said about ready to walk away.

"Mariah wait", he said. She turned around, "Yeah"? She asked. "Can you tell Sharon that everything's going to be alright for me"? He asked. Mariah smiled, "You can tell her yourself all it takes is one phone call", she said. "Well can you at least give me updates on her? You know tell me how she's doing"? He asked. "Sure", she said then she left.

Mariah opened the door to the cottage, "Oh my God", she said when she walked in. Sharon was on the floor gasping for breath holding her chest. It didn't take Mariah long to figure out that Sharon was having an anxiety attack. She rushed to her side, "It's okay mom breathe. Take a deep breath", she told her. While she was helping her Nick came in, "What happened"? He asked going to Sharon's side.

"I found her like this", Mariah snapped at him. "What's wrong with her"? He asked. "She having a panic attack go get a paper bag", she told him. Nick did as he was told, and came back with the bag. Sharon used it, and was starting to calm down. When she was finally calm, Nick helped her up. Mariah knew then that this wasn't going to be a smooth pregnancy.

Author's Note- Ok there's chapter three I hope you all liked it because it took me way to long to write. Tell me what you think in your comments. Chapter four should be coming along soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Hey guys here is chapter four of Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Sharon stood outside the door of Dr. Watkins office she sighed. Ever since her anxiety attack Mariah, and Nick had been pushing her to talk to her doctor about it. She didn't want to but she didn't want to worry anybody anymore so finally she had made an appointment. Nick stood by her side, "I can go with you if you want", he said.

"No I'll be fine", she said. "Are you sure"? He asked. Sharon nodded, "Nick I've been to see Dr. Watkins before. I'll be okay", she said. He sighed, "Alright. I love you", he said. Sharon tried to smile, "I love you too", she said. He gave her a kiss then walked away.

She took a deep breath then knocked on the door, "Come in", a voice said. Sharon opened the door, "Hello Sharon", Dr. Watkins said. "Hi", Sharon said. She sat down on the couch.

"So how have you been"? Dr. Watkins asked. Sharon faked a smile, "Fine", she lied. She wanted to get this session over with. Dr. Watkins looked at her, "Really"? She asked her. Sharon nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. Why is everybody so worried about me"? Sharon said getting antsy.

"Why is everybody worried about you"? She asked. Sharon took a deep breath, "Last week I had an anxiety attack. But I haven't had anymore. So everybody can just stop worrying", Sharon said wanting to leave.

"Sharon do you know what caused the anxiety attack"? Dr. Watkins asked. Sharon laid back against the couch, "No I mean I guess I've been stressed out lately. I mean I'm about to have another baby", Sharon said. Dr. Watkins looked at her, "So the baby is causing you stress"? She asked. "No the baby's not here yet. I guess the situation involving the baby", Sharon told her.

"What do you mean"? Dr. Watkins asked. Sharon sighed, "I don't want to talk about the baby", she said wanting to change the subject. "Is there something wrong with the baby"? Dr. Watkins asked. "No the baby is healthy", Sharon said. "Then why don't you want to talk about the baby? Last I checked having a baby was suppose to be a wonderful thing", Dr. Watkins reminded her.

Sharon groaned, "It is, and I'm very happy to be having another baby. Can we please talk about something else"? She asked. "Alright let's talk about your panic attack", Dr. Watkins said. "I told you I don't know what caused that", Sharon said. "Sharon I can't help you if you don't let me. Anxiety attacks are bad while you're pregnant", Dr. Watkins said.

Sharon's eyes grew wide she didn't want to hurt the baby. That was the last person who she wanted to hurt. But she didn't want to hurt Nick, or Adam, and his family. She had to protect the baby though. But she couldn't tell anybody the secret she was keeping it was bad enough she told Mariah but nobody else could know.

"Sharon are you there"? Dr. Watkins asked breaking her thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine. Look I've got to go", Sharon said about ready to stand up but Dr. Watkins stopped her. "Sharon I've got a feeling you know what caused the anxiety attack, and I have a feeling it's about the baby",Dr. Watkins said. Sharon looked down, "I can't tell you", she said. "Can't tell me what? Sharon you can tell me I'm your doctor I'm here to help you", Dr. Watkins said.

"You can't alright I'm in too deep. We both are", Sharon said quietly. "Who else"? Dr. Watkins asked her. Sharon whispered, "Adam". "Adam? As in Adam Newman"? Dr. Watkins asked. Sharon nodded her head yes. "What does he have to do with this"? Dr. Watkins asked. Sharon made eye contact with her, "I can't tell you alright? We both agreed we wouldn't tell anybody", Sharon said.

"Sharon you can trust me I'm bound by doctor patient confidentiality that as long as you don't plan on hurting yourself, or anybody else then what you say stays between us", Dr. Watkins said hoping Sharon would open up. Sharon shook her head, "You don't get it if Nick finds out he'll be so upset. Adam's family will be ruined forever. Look this baby needs to be Nick's", Sharon told her. "So this is about the baby. What do you mean this baby needs to be Nick's? I thought he was the father"? Dr. Watkins asked now confused.

Sharon sighed, "Nick's not the biological father", she told her. Dr. Watkins just stared at her so Sharon decided to tell her everything, "While Adam was in hiding we slept together. We didn't plan on it, it just happened. A month later I found out I was pregnant but by then he was back with his family, and Nick wanted to get back together with me. So me, and Adam decided to let Nick believe he's the father. I know it's wrong okay? You don't have to tell me that. But Nick he already loves this baby more than anything, and I've hurt him enough. I can't do that again not after everything I put him through last year", Sharon explained.

Dr. Watkins just looked at her then said, "What about Adam"? She asked. "Adam has his own family to think about. If his wife found out no telling how she would react", Sharon said. "But this is his baby too", Dr. Watkins said. Sharon made a small bitter laugh, "You sound just like Mariah, and before you say anything yes she knows too. She's the only one", she told her.

"Well maybe she has a point. Sharon you're not doing yourself any favors because you're not just lying to Nick you're lying to yourself", Dr. Watkins told her. "What do you mean"? Sharon said. "What I mean is you're lying to yourself if you think you can keep this type of secret", Dr. Watkins explained to her. "I am prepared to keep this secret no matter what", Sharon said with confidence.

"Alright Sharon I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you a lot of people will get hurt if you don't tell the truth now", Dr. Watkins said. "I know that's why I can't tell whether it's now, or later people will get hurt. I can't put Adam through that", Sharon said. Dr. Watkins raised an eyebrow, "Adam? You mean Nick. Who are you more worried about Adam, or Nick"? She asked her. "I'm worried about my baby if anybody were to learn the truth about who the real father was", Sharon said.

Dr. Watkins looked at her watch, "Alright Sharon our time is up", she said. Sharon made a sigh of relief, "Alright", she said. She stood up just as she was about ready to walk out the door Dr. Watkins stopped her, "Sharon wait". Sharon turned around, "Yeah"? She asked. Dr. Watkins sighed, "You can stop all of this now because when you do you'll feel much better", she said. Sharon nodded, "I know but for everybody's sake this baby is better off as Nick's", she said then she walked out.

A few days after her session with Dr. Watkins Sharon, and Nick had an ultrasound appointment she was excited to see her baby. However Dr. Watkins words still remained in her head, she could stop all of this. Sure Nick would be mad but he would get over it right? Maybe not this could really mess him up. Then there was Adam, and his family. This secret could destroy a whole family, and it would be all her fault.

Sharon, Nick, and Mariah were all in the exam room as the doctor prepared to start the ultrasound. Sharon's heart swelled with pride when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time. She smiled, "Hi baby", she said at the monitor. Nick laughed, "That's our baby", he said then he kissed her forehead. Mariah had a small tear in her eye, "It's so cute already", she said to Sharon.

Nick had a wide grin on his face, his eyes were filled with nothing but love for the baby that he thought was his. As Sharon looked at him she knew she couldn't take this baby away from him not now. He was to attached to it. Nick looked at Sharon, "You know I think it looks like me", he said. Mariah rolled her eyes at him, "You wish", she said. Sharon gave her a look, "We don't know yet. Let's just be grateful that it's healthy. Right"? She asked the doctor.

The doctor looked at the monitor, "Yep your baby is devolving normally. It has a nice strong heartbeat", she said. When they were done she printed out a couple of pictures of the baby to give to people. When they got home Nick went to go give Victor the news on the baby while Mariah texted someone on her phone.

"Who are you texting"? Sharon asked. Mariah smiled, "Kevin. Look I'm going to go meet him at Crimson Lights you need anything"? She asked. Sharon thought for a moment, "Something sweet. The baby has a sweet tooth", she said sitting down. Mariah smiled, "Alright", she said before leaving.

Mariah walked into Crimson Lights she ordered a slice of cake for Sharon, and a coffee before sitting down. She wasn't there to meet Kevin she was there to meet someone else. Adam walked into the coffee house he ordered a coffee before he locked eyes with Mariah. She walked over to him, "You know it's not a crime to be seen with me", she said with annoyance.

Adam only looked at her, "How's Sharon"? He asked. "Good she hasn't said anything more about any nightmares. She seems better since her anxiety attack", Mariah told him. "You didn't tell me about that", he said.

"Sorry there's only so much you can say in a text message. Why'd you think I said we should meet up, and talk"? She told him. Adam nodded, "Is the baby okay"? He asked. Mariah smiled, "The baby's fine. Its heartbeat is strong the doctor even said so", she told him. Adam just smiled the fact that both Sharon, and the baby were fine made his day. Mariah show him one of the pictures of the ultrasound.

"Its so tiny", was all he could say. A huge smile appeared on his face. Mariah laughed, "Its only going to get bigger so just wait", she said. He was about to give it back but Mariah stopped him, "No you keep it I can already tell it means a lot to you", she said then she walked away.

Adam turned the picture over on the back it said call mom. He pulled out his cell phone. Sharon was at home when her cell phone started to ring she answered it, "Hello", she said. "Hi Sharon", the voice said. It was Adam.

Author's Note- Alright there's chapter four tell me what you think. By the way Dr. Watkins is the doctor who diagnosed Sharon with Bipolar Disorder. Do you think Sharon can keep this secret any longer? Are you happy Adam finally called Sharon? Tell me in your comments. Chapter five will be here soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Hey guys here's chapter five of my story Our Lie. Last chapter was a cliffhanger so this picks up right where the last chapter left off. By the way did anybody see the show last week? I can't say I'm surprised Sharon lost custody of Faith I mean I did a story called If Only She Knew about it. Shame the writers like to pick on her it's not right. She needs Adam's support, like right now. Anyways sorry for ranting here's the next chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer- As you know I own nothing but how freakin cool would it be if I did? Like seriously way cool.

Sharon's heart almost stopped when she heard Adam's voice on the other end of the line. Why was he calling? Was he ok? A million questions were running through her mind at the moment. But yet a part of her was happy to hear his voice. However another part was worried he was in danger, or worse hurt.

"Sharon are you there"? Adam asked. Sharon nodded her head yes until she realized he couldn't see her. "Hi Adam", she said.

There was pause then, "Look I just wanted to check up on you. You know to see how you were doing. Is that ok? I didn't disturb you did I"? He asked. Sharon smiled he just wanted to check up on her, "Yeah it's fine", she said. "How are you then"? He asked. "Fine. You know I get tired easily but it's nothing I can't handle", she said.

On the other end of the phone Adam smiled. Sure Mariah told him Sharon was fine but it was nice to hear her say it herself. For some reason he wanted to keep the conversation going so he decided to ask about the baby even though he knew it was fine too, "How's the baby doing"? He asked her. "Great the baby is healthy. I had a doctor's appointment today, and the doctor said the baby's heartbeat was strong, and it was devolving normally so that's good", she told him.

"So is it a boy, or a girl"? He asked he found himself getting excited talking about the baby with her. Sharon laughed, "We don't know yet. We won't know for another two month's, the same goes for feeling any movement", she told him. They continued to talk, and for a second they both forgot that Adam being the real father was a secret. It felt normal like two people talking about a baby they were expecting together, it felt right, like this was the way it was suppose to be.

Sharon found herself to be feeling very happy. The happiest she felt in a long time. It seemed like she couldn't talk about the baby with anyone without feeling a shred of guilt. She hoped that would all change when the baby got there. But a woman was suppose to enjoy her pregnancy, not feel any guilt. But that's the price you pay when you keep a secret as huge as this.

But as she talked to Adam over the phone she felt no guilt. She felt no stress, it was as if Adam made all of that disappear. She didn't tell him about the anxiety attack, or the nightmares she didn't want to worry him. Although she was unaware that Adam already knew thanks to Mariah. She didn't know that he didn't ask because he didn't want to make her talk about anything she didn't want to talk about with him.

To him if she wanted to tell him anything it would be on her own terms. She was her own woman. She laughed as she told him about her weird cravings she imagined he was making weird faces. She was right because he was. "So have you come up with any names yet"? He asked her. "No not yet. Although Nick has been insisting that if it's a boy we call him Nicholas Junior, or the second", she told him.

Adam felt a hint of anger when she told him that. He had agreed to let Nick raise this baby, but there was no way in Hell this baby was going to be called Nicholas the second. "Is that what you want"? He asked her. Sharon looked at the baby book that was on the coffee table near the couch. She wanted this baby to have it's own name, then again it would probably help with the illusion of this baby belonging to Nick even though it didn't. But it still didn't make it anymore true, it didn't change the paternity in anyway.

"No to be honest I don't", she answered him. Adam made a sigh relief good at least when he ran into the kid when they were older he wouldn't have to call them Nick. "Do you have any ideas, on what you want to name the baby"? He asked. "Not yet I won't be able to until I know what gender the baby is. But to be honest I think it's going to be a boy. I don't know why, it's just a feeling. I keep looking up boy names, but I don't care what we have as long as he, or she is ok", she explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But if I could throw in my two cents if you're right, and it is a boy you can call him something like Jason. I'm not saying you have to but I thought since I'll be playing uncle I could throw that name out there", he said hoping she wouldn't get mad. "I'll talk about it with Nick", she said. "Great just don't call the baby Nick. I know I'm not suppose to be the father but if I can just have one say in the baby's life this is one thing I ask. I figure it would be to weird", he told her.

"I know but Nick he just wants to help he loves the baby so much I don't think he cares about naming it after him that much, and I don't want you to be weird around the baby when it comes. I do want you to be in its life", she told him. She really did Adam had so much he could offer to the baby. "Yeah but I'll only be the uncle", he said.

"But father, uncle no matter what you'll still be family, and if you ever want to come around you can but only if you want to. I'm not going to force you to", she said. She really wasn't but she did want this baby to know Adam besides there was nothing wrong with a child having a relationship with their uncle. But it was all up to Adam, and what he wanted to do. Maybe it was to much asking him to come around, but if he did come around there was nothing wrong with that. He was going to be the uncle, and there was nothing wrong with the uncle knowing his niece, or nephew.

"I should go you're probably tired", he said. Sharon yawned, "How did you know"? She asked with a smile. He chuckled, "I just do. Get some rest", he said. Sharon wiped one of her eyes, "Ok. Oh, and Adam thank you for calling you didn't have to. I mean this has probably been hard on you but you'll never know how grateful I am to you for going along with this", she told him.

"You're welcome Sharon as long as the two of you are ok I'm fine just focus on you, and the baby", he told her. "Alright bye", she said. "Bye. Oh, and Sharon I just want you to know everything's going to be alright", he said. They both hung up.

Adam looked at the ultrasound picture one last time before putting it in his wallet. He would treasure it always. He thought about how Sharon said he could come around to see the baby he wanted to so badly. But he was worried it would be to weird for him, and for Sharon. He didn't want to put her through that. But maybe after awhile it wouldn't be like that, maybe when after the baby was born he would come around. It would be hard but maybe not, maybe it would get easier with time. He could only hope so. He walked out of Crimson Lights.

Sharon laid on the couch, she felt herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber. She was happy Adam had called. In fact she hoped he would call again because she couldn't explain it the more she heard his voice the more at peace she felt. She fell asleep.

Nick was over at the main house showing Victor a copy of the ultrasound they were sitting on the couch talking about the baby. Nick was smiling, "I've been trying to tell Sharon that we should name it after me", he told him. Victor smiled, "Oh, and what does she think of that"? He asked. "She hasn't said no but I think deep down she wants to", Nick answered.

Victor took off the glasses he was wearing, "So your really serious about staying with Sharon this time"? He asked. Nick nodded his head excitedly, "Yeah I am. But I can't wait to be a dad again. To tell you the truth, I miss all the late night feeding's, and changing diapers", he said. Victor chuckled, "Well get ready because the first few month's as you know are going to be sleepless", Victor said.

"Yeah well I've been through it before so I figure it'll get easier. I can't wait to start painting the nursery, and setting up the crib. Noah's going to help me when he gets some free time", Nick said. Victor was happy that Nick was excited about the new baby. However he wasn't happy that it was going to be with Sharon again. "Son you do know you don't have to be with Sharon to raise this baby right"? Victor asked him.

Nick sighed, "I know but dad we got back together before she was pregnant so I'm not staying with her because of the baby. You have to understand I love her", Nick told him. "I just don't see how you can forgive the woman who made you miss out on a year of your daughter's life", Victor said. "Well you forgave mom for hitting Delia", Nick countered. "Don't compare the two. Your mother was drunk it was an accident she didn't know what she was doing", Victor said.

"There you go, neither did Sharon she was sick dad", Nick pointed out. Victor folded his arms, "So she claims", he said. "Really dad she was. Look dad I know she has her faults but I really want to make it work this time now. I want us, the baby, Noah, Summer, and Faith to be a family like we should have been a long time ago", Nick said.

"What about Mariah"? Victor asked. "Her too but only if she wants too. I get the feeling she doesn't like me to much. I think she's still mad about me trying to take Faith but she has to understand at the time I just wanted to protect her", Nick explained. "I know son but she'll come to understand why we do the thing's we do, just like this new baby will", Victor said.

Nick smiled, "Yeah they both will. I know me, and Sharon just got back together but I'm going to ask her to marry me", Nick said he pulled out an engagement ring, and showed it Victor. Victor's eyes widened, "This is a huge step Nicholas. I know you've been married before more times than you should have been, but you really want to marry her again"? Victor asked. "I know I don't have the best track record of being married but who does in this town, or anywhere for that matter? We love each other, and this baby deserves to have both of its parent's married when it gets here", Nick said.

Victor sighed this couldn't be happening not now. Why couldn't it have been Avery, or Hell even Phyllis for Nick to get back with? Oh because they're with Dylan, and Jack. So it had to be Sharon, and she had to get pregnant again. Nick could have forgave Sharon but he didn't have to get back together with her, "All I ask, and hear me out is that you wait Nicholas until after the baby is born. Then if you want to still get married I won't like it but I'll understand it", Victor said. "Thanks dad I know you, and Sharon will never get back to the way thing's use to be between you two. But I'm hoping when the new baby comes you'll be civil to each other", Nick said. Victor sat back in his eyes that was probably never going to happen.

Mariah came home with Faith who she had picked up from a play date. They walked in on Sharon sleeping soundly. Mariah told Faith to be quiet, and go upstairs. Faith did as she was told, and gave Sharon a kiss on the forehead before going upstairs. Sharon stirred, and Mariah went over to her.

Sharon woke up, and smiled, "Hey", she said. Mariah smiled there was no sign of her having any nightmares, "Hey. So no nightmares"? She asked. "No. None", Sharon said.

"So do you know any reason why"? Mariah asked. "Yeah I think it has something to do with the fact that Adam called me, and we talked about the baby", Sharon told her. "Oh really", Mariah said pretending to be surprised even though she knew Adam would call. "Yeah we did Mariah I can't explain it but I felt completely calm talking to him today", Sharon explained.

"Maybe because this is his baby, and you two need to raise it", Mariah said. "No this is still going to be Nick's baby but I loved talking to him", Sharon said. "You think he'll call again"? Mariah asked. "I want him to but I'm not going to make him. But if he does I'll be happy. He told me everything was going to be alright, and I believe him", Sharon said.

Mariah smiled her mom looked more happy than she had since she found out she was pregnant, and all it took was one phone call from Adam. It amazed her that Adam was able to do what he did for her mom in such a short amount of time. The way Sharon's eyes lit up when she said Adam's name, she noticed it with Adam too, and it made her wonder what their relationship was like before they broke up. She also wondered why they broke up to begin with, and if there was unfinished business between them.

Sharon fell asleep again, and Mariah went into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone, and texted, 'Thank you', to Adam. She got a text back that said, 'Your welcome', she smiled. Nick came home, and found Sharon sleeping. He smiled, and put a blanket over her. He didn't want to wake her up. Sharon smiled in her sleep. He didn't know why she was smiling but he would like to think it was because of him. He put his hands on her belly, they were all going to be one big happy family.

Author's Note- Alright what did you guys think? Do you think there might be something there still between Shadam? Tell me what you think in your comments. By the way I know MM is gone but I keep picturing him in this story. I guess I have a hard time picturing JH because well I don't watch the show as much as I should, or would love to. Although MM is gone JH seems to be doing a good job. Hopefully him, and SC will have more scenes together by that I mean more than just saying a couple of words I mean a full episode of scenes together. If that happens the writers could end up seeing some chemistry who knows. By the way SC deserves an Emmy for her performance last week. I mean seriously she does. Ok chapter six will be here soon enough so be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Hey guys here's chapter six of my story Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing because if I did Shadam would have never broken up.

Sharon was at home rubbing her pregnant belly bump. She was five month's pregnant although everybody thought she was at four month's. She was listening to music on her iPod she put the head phones on her belly, and the baby started kicking. She smiled, "You like that baby? Of course you do", she said.

She remembered when she first felt the baby kick, she was at home with Mariah when it happened. It was the best feeling in the world, she remembered crying tears of happiness as she grabbed Mariah's hand to let her feel it. However it was still bitter sweet because she couldn't share the moment with anybody else they were all still thinking it was to early for her to be feeling anything at the time. So she couldn't tell because she was afraid they would catch on to the truth. She was just grateful she could share the moment with Mariah, and Adam.

Yeah that's right Adam did call her again, he called a few times, and they mostly talked about the baby. Although he would ask her how she felt as well, and she always told him she was fine. She had told him how the baby had kicked, he was speechless but she could tell he was still happy, and proud.

It hurt her because here she was talking to him about the baby, and he couldn't even claim it as his baby. He seemed fine with the arraignment but she couldn't help but feel that she was making this difficult for him. He was going to let another man raise his child, and not just any man his brother. His son, or daughter was going to be calling Nick daddy, and Adam was going to be called Uncle Adam.

She thought about how she told Adam he could come around, and see the baby whenever he wanted to. But then she wondered if Nick would even want Adam around the baby when it was born. It would probably take a lot of convincing, and even then Nick would probably be against it. Nick still hated Adam even after it came out that he was innocent of hitting Delia. He could never forgive him for kidnapping Faith yet he forgave Nikki for hitting, and murdering a little girl while drunk.

She just hoped Nick wouldn't bad mouth Adam in front of the baby but of course he would because Nick thought he was the father. Sharon didn't want this baby to grow up hating Adam at all. Just the thought of this kid hating Adam, and thinking he was the worst person in the world made her sick.

Sharon decided to go check to see how everybody was doing on the nursery. Noah finally got some free time to help. So him, Nick, Mariah, and even Faith were upstairs setting up the nursery. "Let's go see how they're doing", she said to her belly she went upstairs.

"I'm telling you dad you're putting it together wrong", she heard Noah say. She stood in the doorway, and watched them, "Hey I've had more experience than you. So I think I'm right when it comes to putting a crib together", Nick teased. Mariah rolled her eyes at the both of them clearly annoyed at their playful banter, "You're both wrong. Let me try", she said taking some pieces, and successfully putting them together.

Sharon laughed, and everybody turned to look at her. "Sharon shouldn't you be resting"? Nick asked. "Nick I'm fine besides I just wanted to see how everything was going", she said sitting down in the rocking chair. As she watched them for second she imagined Adam was there putting together the crib. He then came over, and kissed her. She shook her head why did she just imagine that? The baby started kicking at that moment, "You ok mom"? Noah asked with concern.

Sharon blinked then she put a smile on her face when she thought of a cover, "Yeah I'm fine. The baby just started kicking", she said. Nick popped up, and went over to her, "Really"? He asked as he put a hand on her stomach. Noah came over, "It's about time. I thought it was never going to kick", he said as Nick let him feel. Faith ran over to them, "Let me feel", she said as she felt she giggled.

Nick continued to feel her stomach as the baby kept kicking, "Daddy's right here", he said with a smile. When he said that the baby immediately stopped kicking. "The baby's just tired I think", Sharon told him. Nick nodded, and went to go finish the crib. Sharon walked out of the room, and Mariah followed her. They went into her, and Nick's room then shut the door.

"Okay what happened in there"? Mariah asked her. Sharon sat down on the bed, "I just imagined Adam was in there setting up the crib. Then he walked over, and kissed me", Sharon explained. "Why would you imagine something like that"? Mariah asked. Sharon put her face in her hands, "I don't know. It just came out nowhere", she said. "Well what are your feelings on it"? Mariah asked sitting down next to her.

Sharon looked at her, "I don't know. I really don't know", she said. They sat in silence for a while, "Mom why did you, and Adam break up"? Mariah asked. Sharon sighed, "I don't want to talk about that", Sharon said. "Why not"? Mariah asked. She really wanted to know what caused them to break up.

"My relationship with Adam its over, and done with. We broke up, its over, we're done end of story", Sharon said. "I was thinking maybe there's unfinished stuff between you two", Mariah said. "No there's nothing unfinished we just realized it wasn't going to work out", Sharon said. "So you two woke up one day, and realized you didn't love each other anymore"? Mariah asked.

"No it wasn't like that. We could never get in a good place, it was one thing after another with us. Then he married Chelsea but they hit a rough spot in their marriage, and divorced although they didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Then we started getting close again. The last time we broke up was because Victor told Adam to break thing's off with me", Sharon said. "So it's Victor's fault why am I not surprised"? Mariah said.

"You don't understand Adam, and Victor were finally in a good place. Adam didn't want to lose his love, and acceptance because that's all he ever wanted from him. I was upset, angry, and I felt used but I eventually understood. I mean it was bound to happen because he found out Connor was his son so him, and Chelsea got back together anyway", Sharon said. "So that still doesn't answer my question. Did you two fall out of love"? Mariah asked.

Sharon couldn't answer the question, "There's more to a relationship than just love Mariah", she said softly. "So you still have feelings for him? Maybe even still love him"? Mariah asked. "I can't answer that", Sharon said. "You can't, or you won't"? Mariah asked. "Can we please just dropped this. I don't want to talk about Adam anymore. Maybe this happened because I've been talking to Adam to much about the baby when I should be talking to Nick about it. You know I've been saying Nick's going to be a father to this baby but yet I still want Adam to come around the baby when it's born, and now I've realized its either got to be Adam, or Nick because it can't be both", Sharon said.

"Then it should be Adam because he's the biological father, and it sounds like he cares a great deal about the two of you", Mariah said. "Yeah well so does Nick. It's got to be Nick because everybody will be better off if it's him. It won't just be good for him either. It'll also be good for Adam, Chelsea, Connor, and Faith", Sharon said. "But what about you mom"? Mariah asked. Sharon sighed, "This isn't about me, it's about the baby. Everything me, and Adam are doing is for the baby", Sharon said. With that she moved over to the other side of the bed, and decided to lay down, and take a nap ending their conversation.

A week later Nick, and Sharon were at an ultrasound appointment. The doctor was looking at the monitor, "Alright everything looks normal. Your baby has a strong heartbeat still. Would you like to know the gender"? She asked them. Nick spoke up, "Yes", he said. Sharon wasn't so sure, she had wanted to know before but now she just wanted to be surprised, "Well I was thinking we could wait", she told him. "Come on Sharon I really want to know now please", Nick begged. He had a pleading look in his eyes, and Sharon didn't have the heart to turn him down.

She looked at the doctor, and nodded, "Yes go ahead, and tell us", she told her. "Alright then well congratulations you are having a baby boy", she told them with a smile. Sharon wasn't really surprised she kind of already knew. But never the less she smiled she was having another son, "A boy. We're having a boy", she said to herself. "Yes it's a boy", Nick said. Sharon got cleaned up. They thanked the doctor then left. Nick then started to call everybody, and tell them the good news.

After the doctor's appointment they went home, and Sharon decided to take Faith to the park. When they got there Sharon was stunned to see Adam there with Connor in his stroller. Faith ran up to him, "Adam", she said trying to get his attention. Adam turned around he smiled when he saw her, "Hey", he said they hugged.

"Adam guess what", she said. "What"? He asked. "I'm going to have a baby brother", she said with excitement. Adam looked at Sharon before looking at Faith, "Oh really well I'm happy for you", he said. He was happy, but there was also sadness in his voice luckily Faith didn't notice. She went to go swing.

Adam walked over to Sharon pushing Connor's stroller. He smiled at her, "So is it true are you having a boy"? He asked her. Sharon gave him a small smile, "Yeah I am", she told him. "You were right after all so congratulations", he told her. At the sound of his voice the baby started kicking, "He's kicking", she said with a laugh. "Right now"? He asked. "Yeah do you want to feel"? She asked. Adam nodded then put his hand over her baby bump, "Hey little guy", he said.

The baby started kicking even more, "I think he likes your voice", Sharon said. Adam looked at Sharon she looked so beautiful standing there. He had been thinking about her a lot finding reasons to call her. All he wanted to do was hear her voice for some reason. As he continued to feel the baby move Chelsea came up to them she stared at them before she realized Adam was just feeling the baby move, "Hey want's going on"? She asked.

For a second Adam didn't even hear her unaware that she was there, he was only focused on Sharon, and the baby. Sharon spoke up, "I was just letting Adam feel the baby kick", she told her. "Can I"? Chelsea asked. Sharon didn't want to but she knew it wouldn't look right letting Adam feel but not Chelsea so she nodded her head yes. Chelsea felt her stomach, "Oh wow I can tell this kid is going to be quiet the soccer player", she told them.

"Yeah maybe", Sharon told her. Chelsea looked at Adam, "Hey we should go this little guy needs his nap", she told him pointing to Connor. Adam looked at Sharon one final time he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay right there, and he didn't know why. Chelsea tugged on his arm, "Yeah ok", he said then they walked away.

That night Adam had a dream he was standing in the park when he saw a little boy sitting on a bench. The kid looked to be about five, or six years old. He looked like Connor except he had dark hair. Adam walked up to him, "Connor"? He asked. The little boy looked at him, and smiled there was something so familiar about his smile , "No", he said. "Oh sorry", he said he was about to walk away when the kid said something. "Why didn't you want me daddy"? He asked him.

Adam turned around now he knew who this kid was that was his son with Sharon. "I did want you", he told him. "Then why didn't you tell me you were my daddy? Why don't you love me"? He asked Adam tears forming in his eyes. "I do love you so much please believe me", Adam said. "What about mommy? Didn't you ever think about us"? He asked Adam. "Everyday I think about you two", Adam said. He was about to say something else but the boy got up, and walked away Adam ran after him but he was gone. Adam woke up in sweat.

He then went into the living room, and sat on the couch a single tear fell down his face. He was having a son, and he couldn't claim him. Then there was Sharon he was thinking about her everyday, and he didn't know why because for some reason these feelings, and thoughts were more than just about the baby.

Author's Note- Okay there's chapter six. What did you think? What do you think about the baby being a boy? Do you believe Adam, and Sharon may still have feelings for each other? If so will they continue to deny those feelings? Tell me what you think in your comments. Chapter seven will be here soon enough so be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note- Alright guys here's chapter seven of my story Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Sharon was relaxing on the couch at home looking up baby names in the baby book that she had. Now that she knew she was having a boy picking out a name should be easier. Her cell phone began to buzz. She looked at it, and saw that Adam was calling her again. She ignored it, and sighed.

She had been ignoring his calls lately. She didn't want to but she felt like it was for the best, for her, for him, and for the baby. She had to remind herself that they were done, and that their son was going to be raised by her, and Nick. Her little fantasy that she had of her, and Adam made her realize she had been talking to him way to much about the baby. She figured if she didn't talk to him she wouldn't have anymore fantasies of them together.

She went back to reading names so far she liked the name Aiden but she also liked the name Ethan. Aiden Newman, or Ethan Newman she liked the sound of them both. She turned to the section of the J's where she saw the name Jason. She remembered when Adam had suggested the name to her after she told him Nick wanted to name the baby after himself.

Nick still wanted to name the baby after himself it was all he could talk about. Maybe she wasn't being to clear with him because he seemed to think she liked the idea too. Like just the other day he was on the phone with Nikki telling her they were having a boy, and then said he couldn't wait until Nicholas Junior was born. At first it irritated her that he was pushing this but when he did that it made her mad it was like he had already made the decision himself, and assumed she was okay with it. Which she wasn't, and the sad part was he wasn't even considering her feelings on the name.

She felt like the name should be something they both agreed on. So she decided that when the subject came up again she would talk to him about it. She hoped that it would be soon because she didn't want to have an argument in the delivery room after the baby is born. After all she did tell Adam she wouldn't name the baby Nicholas Junior, and that was the only request that he had so she planned to honor it.

She looked at the name Jason again she liked it she also liked the name Aiden too. "Jason Aiden Newman", she said to herself. She smiled she liked the way that sounded maybe Nick wouldn't go for the full name but maybe he would like the name Jason. If not they could name the baby something else as long as his name wasn't Nick.

The baby started kicking she laughed, "You like the name Jason too"? She said as she looked at her stomach. The baby kept kicking, "What about Nicholas Junior, or the second"? She asked. She felt the kicking stop she laughed again. She knew it was probably just a coincidence that he stopped kicking but she couldn't help but laugh, "Alright I'll tell Nick", she said.

Nick came down the stairs, "Tell me what"? He asked her. "I was looking at baby names. Thinking which was right for our son", she told him. Nick smiled, "I thought we agreed on Nicholas Junior", he said. Sharon could only stare at him was he serious? Did he really think she wouldn't want a say in the matter? 'Stay calm it's nothing to get upset about. Just talk to him', she thought to herself. "Funny because I thought we were still deciding on a name. Nice to know you decided without me", she said.

Nick gave her a look of disbelief, "I thought you liked the name", he said. Sharon stood up, "Oh really Nick, and what gave you that idea"? She asked. Nick's voice got loud, "You didn't say no", he said feeling himself get angry. "But I didn't say yes either Nick", she said matching his tone. "Seriously you're doing this now? We've talked about this before, and whenever I brought it up you never once objected. Not once", he said angrily.

"No Nick you've talked about it. You never once asked me my thoughts, or feelings on it", she said. Nick began to shout, "You never said no"! He shouted. "But Nick I never said yes"! She shouted back. Nick took a deep breath then ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine then I'm going to ask you yes, or no do you want to name the baby after me"? He asked. Sharon put her hands on her belly, "No", she told him.

"What"? He asked her like he didn't hear her the first time. "No Nick I don't want to name the baby after you", she told him. "What"?! He shouted. "I can't believe your getting upset over this! I don't see what the big deal is"! She yelled. "What the big deal is?! I told my mom we were naming the baby after me! She told dad who probably told Victoria! The whole family expects this Sharon"! He shouted. "Look Nick I'm sorry if you thought I was ok with the name but I wasn't"! She yelled.

Nick began walking back, and forth then he faced her, "You never said no that's what I don't get, you let me go on, and on about naming my son after me! Now all of a sudden you say something"! He yelled. "You know what?! Grow up Nick I'm done talking about this"! She yelled. She felt like Nick was getting upset for no reason. He was acting childish.

Nick pointed his finger at her, "Don't tell me to grow up. That is my son you're carrying", he said. "No Nick he's my son", she told him. Nick looked at her, "What do you mean"? He asked her. Sharon began breathing heavy, "I mean he's not just your son, he's mine also. So stop acting like he belongs just to you", she told him.

"You know what? I don't need this", he said walking past her. "Where are you going Nick"? She asked. "I'm going some place far away from you", he said, and with that he walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out. Sharon watched him go that's not how she wanted the conversation to go. She felt like the fight didn't even need to happen. She sat down on the couch, and despite trying not to she began to cry. She looked at her phone she wanted to call Adam so badly but she didn't want to bother him with this she couldn't.

Mariah walked into Crimson Lights, she got a text from Adam saying to meet him there. She saw him sitting at a table looking at his cell phone. She walked over, "What did you what to meet up with me about"? She asked sitting down. He looked at her, "Sharon's not answering any of my calls. I'm worried",he said. "She has a lot on her mind right now", Mariah told him. She didn't tell him about how Sharon imagined him kissing her.

"Well is she alright? I have to know, when she doesn't answer my calls I get to thinking she's hurt, or something's wrong with the baby", he said. "Look she, and the baby are fine. Don't worry I would have called if something had happened to either one of them", she said trying to reassure him. Adam sighed, "If anything happened to either one of them I would never forgive myself", he said. "Maybe you should go check up on her", Mariah suggested.

Adam stared at her, "You mean go to her house unannounced"? He asked. Mariah nodded, "Yeah it's better than sitting around, and worrying about her all day", she said. "What if Nick is there"? He asked. While going over there was an excellent idea he didn't want to have a run in with Nick. Mariah shrugged her shoulders, "He knows you, and mom are close. There's no reason why ex's can't get together, and talk", she explained.

"He'll think something is up", Adam said. "Then just say you wanted to talk to her. There's nothing wrong with that", Mariah said. "Fine if that's the only way", he said. He couldn't take another day of not knowing if they're ok, or not. He stood up, and walked out of Crimson Lights.

He drove to Sharon's house, he went up to the door. Should he really do this? Mariah would have told him if something had happen. He was about to walk away but something told him to knock so he did. He waited he was about to knock again when the door opened his heart broke. Sharon was standing before him crying before he could say anything she flew into his arms, "Oh Adam", she said he put his arms around her.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here", he said they went inside. She lead him to the couch, and they sat down where she cried some more. "No it's not ok", she sobbed. "Sharon calm down take deep breaths, and tell me what happened", he said trying to keep her calm. She began talking really fast,"Me, and Nick we had a fight. I told him I didn't want to name the baby after him, and he started yelling at me, then I yelled at him we were just shouting at each other. Then he left, I didn't think he would get that upset", Sharon said crying. Adam got angry he couldn't believe Nick was getting upset over something so childish he was such an ass because now Sharon was upset. Adam held on to Sharon as she cried some more trying to get her to stop.

Sharon began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ow", she said putting a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong"? Adam asked getting worried. Sharon felt it again she began holding her stomach, "Adam I think something's wrong. We need to get to a hospital now", she said. Adam jumped up, then he picked her up in his arms, "Let's go", he said.

He put her in the car, and began to drive to the hospital. He didn't care if he got a speeding ticket he had to get both Sharon, and the baby help. Sharon was crying, "Adam what if I'm going into premature labor? Its to early I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him", she said. Adam looked over at her for a second, "Don't worry I'm getting you both to a hospital. Nothing bad is going to happen to either of you not on my watch", he said.

He pulled up to the emergency room, and carried Sharon in, "Help we need a doctor", he said to a nurse at the front desk. She came around, "What happened"? She asked. "She's pregnant, and then she began having sharp pains. Please I'm begging you just help her", Adam said. They put Sharon in a wheel chair, "How far along is she"? The nurse asked. Adam, and Sharon stared at each other. Everybody thought she was still at four month's but she was really five month's. They knew for the sake of their son though they had to be truthful. "Five month's", Adam said.

They wheeled Sharon into a room, and helped her into a hospital bed. Her doctor who happened to already be there at the hospital walked in, "Hello Sharon I hear you've been having some stomach pains. Do you still have any"? She asked. "No now it's just some cramps please tell me is my baby ok"? Sharon asked. "We're about to find out", the doctor said. She put the gel on Sharon's stomach, and set up the ultrasound monitor. She moved the wand around but they didn't hear anything, "Oh no, oh God please no. Adam I don't hear anything", Sharon said breaking down. 'Come on son', Adam thought.

"It'll be ok", he told her. The doctor moved the wand around some more then they all heard a thumping sound fill up the room, "There we go. Sometimes it's hard to find a heartbeat but he's fine. Your son is going to be just fine", she told them. Sharon smiled, and looked at Adam, "You hear that? He's ok", Sharon said. "Yeah I'm so glad", he said wiping her tears away. "Thank you. Thank you so much Adam", she said. "I'd do anything for you Sharon", he said. He looked at the monitor again, "For the both of you", he said looking at her again.

The doctor cleaned Sharon up, "Ok Sharon it looks like your sharp pains were a result from to much stress. You've got to be more careful, stay away from stressful situations, and I want you to stay on bed rest for a while", she told her. Sharon nodded, "I understand", she said. "I'm also going to keep you over night for observation", she told Sharon. "Alright", Sharon said. The doctor left the room.

Nick came bursting through the door upset, "What happened? I got a call from the hospital telling me you were having stomach pains. Is the baby ok"? He asked. Sharon looked at him, "The baby is fine Nick no thanks to you", she said coldly. Nick then noticed Adam sitting right next to Sharon. He got angry, "You. Get away from her", he said. Sharon got angry, "You should be thanking him Nick he got us to the hospital", she told him.

Adam stood up, "No he's right I should leave Chelsea is probably worried about me", he said. He walked out of the room. Nick went over to Sharon's side, "Look Sharon about earlier", he said. Sharon turned away from him, "Just go away Nick", she told him. Nick did as he was told, and left the room. He saw Adam out in the waiting room. He walked over, "What did you do to Sharon"? He said grabbing his shirt.

Adam pushed him off, "I went over to talk to her, and when I got there she was crying saying you got upset because she didn't want to name the baby after your sorry ass. Then she started having stomach pains so I rushed her over here", Adam said. "You stay away from Sharon", Nick said. "She's not your property Nick, and neither is the baby so stop trying to brand him", Adam said. Nick got angry, "My son is none of your business", Nick said. "Actually Nick he is my business", Adam said. "What are you talking about"? Nick asked.

Adam wanted to tell him so badly. He wanted to claim his son then, and there. He wanted both Sharon, and their baby far away from Nick but he knew Sharon would be upset if he told him the truth. He sighed, "Your son is my nephew, and whether you like it, or not we're all family", Adam said. Nick got in his face, "No see you're not part of my family, and you never will be. Now if I ever catch you near Sharon, or my son again I'll break both of your arms then I'll break both of your legs, and if something happens to either one of them during this pregnancy I'll blame you. Then I'll beat your face in so badly you'll need facial reconstruction surgery all over again only this time they won't be able to fix your face", Nick threatened.

"You threatening me Nicholas"? Adam asked. He wasn't afraid of Nick not one bit. He refused to let Nick bully him. "It's not a threat it's a promise", Nick said then he walked away. Adam watched him go. He then snuck back in to see Sharon, "Hey", he said. "Hey. Adam look I'm sorry about Nick. He's such a hot head. I'm also sorry because I almost let it slip that he wasn't the father today", she said.

"No it's fine. To be honest I almost had a slip up too but we both recovered that's all that matters. Sharon are you sure you want Nick to be the father"? Adam asked. Sharon thought about it she wasn't sure now but she knew that Adam's family would be ruined if they told the truth she couldn't do that to him. So she nodded her head yes, "Yeah me, and Nick we'll get past this", she said. Adam nodded his head in understanding, "Alright look just call me if you need anything", he told her. "I will, and Adam thanks again. I don't know what would have happened had you not come by", she told him smiling. "I'm just glad I did", he said he smiled at her then left.

A while later Nick came back in carrying flowers with him, "Hey I bought you some flowers", he said. She said nothing she didn't even look at him, "I'm glad you, and the baby are ok", he said again. "So am I", she said not looking at him. Nick sighed, "Look Sharon I'm sorry about earlier it was a needless argument. I don't care if we name the baby after me, or not just please forgive me", he begged. Sharon finally looked at him, "You said we could get things right this time, and I believed you. Unlike you I don't hold grudges so for the baby's sake I'm going to forgive you but you're going to have to promise me you're not going to let anything as needless as that argument ever happen again", she told him. Nick smiled, "I promise", he said. He then went over to her side, and held her.

Author's Note- Wow what a chapter. Did you enjoy it? I hope so because it took way to long to write. Can Nick keep his promise? Will Adam ever claim his son? What about Adam, and Sharon can they keep this up any longer? Tell me what you think in your comments. Chapter eight should be here soon enough so be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Hey guys here's chapter eight of Our Lie. I hope everybody who is reading is enjoying this story so far, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Adam was at home sleeping in his dream a teenaged boy about seventeen, or eighteen was standing in front of him. He knew just from looking at him that the young man was his own son from Sharon. His face had a look of pure hate on it, "You weren't there for me", he said. Adam walked up to him, "I wanted to give you the best life", Adam told him. "You abandoned me", he said.

Adam shook his head, "No I-", he said but his son cut him off. "You left me! You left my mom"! He shouted. "Your mom told me she was happy. She told me Nick would be a good father", Adam explained. "Nick?! He shipped me off to boarding school! Whenever him, and mom had a fight he would threaten to take me away! I was only a tool used to control my mom"! He yelled.

"If I would have known he wasn't treating you guys right I would have been there", Adam said hoping he would understand. His son looked at him not believing a word Adam said, "No you wouldn't have been there. You were so worried about your precious wife finding out, and your first son that you didn't love us. You didn't give a damn about us, and for that I will never forgive you. I hate you beyond words, and so does mom", he said then he walked away.

Adam's eyes snapped opened, and he sat up in the bed. It was just a dream but it felt so real the look of hate on his son's face, his anger towards him seemed to real. Could this happen? Could his son find out the truth one day? If he did he would most likely hate him, and he wouldn't blame him, or Sharon. In fact he wondered if Sharon hated him for putting her in this situation? Had they not slept together she could have gotten back together with Nick, and not have to keep no secret. But had they not slept together this baby wouldn't exist, and he couldn't regret this baby no matter what.

Yet he wasn't going to be the one to take care of him, and he wondered if Sharon hated him for that too? They both were going to let Nick be the father but it's not like he objected to it. He let Sharon go back to him knowing she was pregnant with his baby. He had to talk to her so he grabbed his cell phone, and got up out of bed careful not to wake Chelsea then he walked out of the apartment. He stood outside the door, and sat down. He dialed Sharon's number.

Sharon was sleeping when her phone buzzed. She saw Adam's name on the caller ID, and walked out of the room. It confused her that he was calling so late but she answered anyway, "Adam are you ok"? She asked. "Yeah I'm fine I know it's late but I just wanted to check up on you, and the baby", he said. "Adam is this about what happened when I went to the hospital a few weeks ago"? She asked.

Adam sighed, "We-I mean you could have lost him Sharon", he said. He didn't tell her about his dream although Sharon could tell he was holding back on something. "Hey look I'm fine the baby's fine all thanks to you. You don't have to worry. I'm taking it easy just like my doctor told me to", she said trying to reassure him. "I know okay. I just don't want you to think I never cared about you two", he said.

"Oh Adam I know you care about me, and the baby. I hear it in your voice whenever you call. I saw it the day you rushed me to the hospital when we thought I was going to lose the baby. The way your eyes lit up when you heard his heart beating, and the doctor said he was going to be fine. You don't ever have to worry about me doubting your love for the baby", Sharon said remembering how Adam helped her.

"I just want you to know I'm here day, or night if you need anything. If you ever want to call me just to talk I'm here. Don't ever think just because I'm not going to be the father that I won't drop everything to help you two", Adam told her. Sharon smiled, "Thank you Adam that means a lot to hear you say that. Connor is so lucky to have you as his father", she said. "Yeah, and this baby is lucky to have you as his mother", he said. They said their good nights. Then they both hung up, and went back to bed.

The next day Sharon woke up, she looked over, and saw that Nick wasn't next to her. She went down stairs, and saw him about to leave. "Where are you going"? She asked. "I've got to go do a few things at work", he told her he left. Sharon watched him go, and sighed it seemed like they barely spoke anymore since she came home from the hospital.

She just couldn't talk to him about the baby. She was afraid they would get into another argument about something stupid, and arguments cause stress which her doctor told her to avoid. Which is why she didn't want him to go to her follow up appointment with her. He would probably bring up wanting to name the baby Nicolas Junior because she could tell he hadn't let it go he just didn't bring it up around her. She got hungry so she popped a frozen pizza in the microwave despite it still being a little early for pizza, and sat down.

Adam was at Crimson Lights looking at his iPad when Mariah came in she walked over to him, and sat down. "You're late", he said. "Sorry I had to drop Faith off at that day camp she goes to", Mariah said. "How is everything with Sharon"? He asked. "Seriously? You just called last night", she said. "I know but is Nick giving her any problems"? He asked. "No they're barely speaking right now. Mom's just trying to avoid another conflict, and I don't blame her. I had to convince Faith that everything's fine between them", she said.

"So basically it's like tension is building right now"? Adam asked. "Basically", she said. Adam sighed, "That's not good for Sharon", he said then he went back to looking at his iPad. Mariah noticed, "What do you keep looking at"? She asked with annoyance. She grabbed it from him while ignoring his protest, she was surprised at what she saw. Baby stuff.

"Are you going to tell everybody you're the father of mom's baby"? Mariah asked. Adam took the iPad from her, "I've thought about it even before last night. I've thought about it ever since she had to go to the hospital but I still don't know if it's the right thing to do", he explained. Mariah smiled, "You should do it. It's the right thing to do", she told him.

"Yeah for me. But there's still Sharon to think about, and then I have to explain to Chelsea about what I did. There will probably be a huge fight, and I would hate to put Connor through that", Adam said. "You afraid Chelsea will leave you, and take your other son"? Mariah asked. Adam nodded, "Yeah I am, and I can't lose him. You know I missed out on the first two month's of Connor's life. Then I missed out on a lot more when I was away. I just don't want to go through that again with this baby because this will be his whole life. I don't want to be Uncle Adam I want to the father", he said.

"Have you told mom that"? Mariah asked. "You see that's why I can't because Sharon has assured me that she's happy, and that Nick will be a good father to our son. Right now thing's aren't that good between her, and Nick but every couple goes through their share of problems. I could tell the truth, and she might be happy now but I'm afraid that she'll end up hating me later on for ruining her chance with Nick", Adam said.

Mariah listened to what he said it made sense her mom would probably get upset later on, or she could end up thanking him for getting her out of what will probably be another relationship of living with Nick, and his expectations. Adam continued, "We made a promise that we would keep his paternity a secret but everyday it's getting harder, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up", he said. Then he got up, and walked away with Mariah watching him go.

Sharon was at home getting ready to go to her appointment when the door bell ranged she answered it, and saw Adam standing there, "Adam what are doing here"? She asked. He came in, "I was at Crimson Lights, then I left, I was basically just driving around before I found myself here", he explained. "Oh. Look Adam not that I'm not glad to see you but I've got an appointment I need to get to", she told him. He looked at her, "You told me the baby was fine", he said hoping the both of them were alright.

"We're fine it's just a follow up the doctor just wants to see if everything is alright", she said. "Great just let me know what she says but only if you want to", he said about to leave. Sharon stopped him, "Do you want to go with me? I mean you can have a chance to see for yourself that the baby's going to be ok", Sharon said. "Yeah I would love to", he said. They smiled at each other before leaving.

They went to the doctor's office, and waited in a room for the doctor, Sharon looked nervous as she waited. "You ok"? Adam asked. "Yeah. I know I said everything was fine but I can't help but feel a little nervous", she said. "Everything's going to be fine trust me", he said taking her hand. The doctor came in, "How are you today Sharon"? She asked.

"I'm fine", Sharon answered. "Any more sharp pains, stomach craps, any discomfort at all"? She asked. "No", Sharon said. The doctor smiled while setting up the monitor, and continued to ask more questions. Pretty soon they all heard the baby's heartbeat. Adam smiled that was his son's heartbeat.

It was the most amazing sound in the world. Sure he had heard it before but that was a moment of crisis not like now, "Thank you", he said to Sharon. "For what"? She asked. "For sharing this with me", he said. "You're welcome. You deserve to be here", she said. Sharon's doctor told her everything was fine, and she made another appointment. They left glad everything was alright with the baby.

They went back to Sharon's house, "Can I get you anything"? Adam asked her. "Yeah I'm kinda craving cheese fries", she said rubbing her stomach. "Coming right up", he said walking out the door to go get some. When he got back they spent the whole afternoon together. Just the two of them it felt just like old times when it was just them against the world only this time they were expecting a baby. He missed those days he missed her.

He saw that it was getting late, and he knew that Faith, and Nick were probably going to come home soon. Not that he was afraid of Nick but he didn't want to start a fight in front of Sharon, "I should go", he said. "Yeah I'm kind of tired", she said yawning. He smiled as he helped her up, they realized they had been sitting down to long because when they tried to stand they couldn't they both laughed. They looked in each other's eyes Adam wanted to kiss her but he knew if he did he would be starting something he couldn't stop so he kissed her on her forehead. Sharon wasn't upset she just smiled, "I think I'm going to just rest here", she told him. He nodded then he left.

About thirty minutes later Nick came home with flowers. "Where's Faith"? She asked him. "With Mariah I told her to take Faith out to dinner. I wanted to talk to you in private", he said. Sharon sighed they couldn't avoid talking forever, "Who are the flowers for"? She asked. Nick sighed, "They're for you it's my way of saying I'm sorry for being an ass lately, and avoiding you ever since you came home from the hospital. Look Sharon I want to be the guy you can count on, who you can always come to, I want to be the best father I can be to this new baby. I know things have been on edge, and that's my fault. You had an appointment today, and I should have been there for you, and for our son", he told her.

Sharon tried to look away, "That's not your fault I didn't want you to go", she told him. Nick stepped towards her, "Again that's my fault, and I'm sorry but I want to be there for you two through out the rest of this pregnancy. I want us to be a family because I don't want this kid to spend his life going back, and forth from house to house every other weekend like Faith did when she was younger, or Noah after our divorce. He deserves better than that, and you know it. He deserves to have both parents in his life, and I'm willing to make things right if you'll let me", Nick said.

Sharon could feel tears in her eyes she did want to give her son the better life Nick described because he did deserve to have both parents in his life. Nick was willing to give him that. Here he was trying to make up for what he did, "You're right he does deserves a life with both of his parents. I don't want to live with this tension anymore Nick", she said. "Then let's not. I want us to go back to how we were when we got back together so let's go back to that. Please", he said. Sharon nodded, and Nick smiled. They then embraced in a hug, and for a split second Sharon imagined she was hugging Adam.

Author's Note- Alright again long chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Feedback would be nice. Chapter nine should be here soon. So be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- Hey guys here's chapter nine of my story Our Lie. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Things had gotten better between Nick, and Sharon since their talk. They were talking again, there was no more tension between them. Sharon felt like now she could talk to him about the baby without any sort of conflict. She felt like everything was falling into place. Her baby was going to have a father in his life, and live in a two parent household.

Sharon stared at herself in the mirror her belly was now completely noticeable. She was eight month's pregnant now. In another month she would be holding her son in her arms, and she was looking forward to it. Nick came into the bedroom where Sharon was, he stood behind her, and put a necklace around her neck, "You almost ready to go"? He asked her.

She giggled then turned around to face him, "Yeah. Just let me squeeze into my high heels, and I'll be ready to go", she told him. Nick, and Sharon were on their way to Dylan, and Avery's wedding. She sat down on the bed, and tried to put on her shoes but was having a hard time. After much difficulty Nick had to help her. She smiled at him when they finally got on the second shoe, "Don't expect much dancing at the reception my feet hurt", she said to him.

Nick just smiled, "You're seven month's pregnant so I understand that you'll probably want to sit down through out the whole day. Besides I have no problem sitting down with the mother of my children", he said he then put his hands on her stomach. He was hoping that she would be more than that after the baby is born. He was still going to go through with his plan of proposing to Sharon when she had their son. He wanted her to say yes so bad.

He helped her stand up then Faith came running into the room she was going to be the flower girl at the wedding, and she was excited. Faith stared at Sharon, "Wow mommy you look beautiful", she said with a smile. "Thank you Faith but I think you look even more beautiful", Sharon told her. Nick put his arms around the both of them, "I think both of my girls look beautiful", he said to them. Mariah came into the room, "Guys we have to get to the church by four", she told them.

"We'll be right out", Nick told Mariah. She walked out with Faith following behind her. The wedding was going to be at the church, and the reception was going to be held at the GCAC Victor had got it booked for them at Nikki's request. Sharon put her hands on her stomach the baby was kicking up a storm he had woken her up at six in the morning not to mention her back ached. "Are you sure you want to go? Because we can stay home if you want", Nick told her. Sharon shook her head no, "No. Besides when the baby comes I probably won't be going anywhere for awhile", she said. Nick nodded his head in understanding, and they left for the wedding.

Adam was at home getting ready for the wedding. He was surprised he was even invited to the wedding to begin with. But Chelsea had designed Avery's dress, and since she did a good job on it Avery wanted to show her appreciation by inviting them to the wedding. So they accepted not wanting to be rude.

Adam made sure he had everything in his wallet when he saw the ultrasound picture Mariah had given him. He picked it up, and stared at it. This was perhaps the only picture he was going to have of his son. Maybe Sharon would give him more after he was born but even if she didn't he would be content with what he had, he just had to make sure Chelsea never saw it, or she would probably ask a bunch of questions he didn't feel like answering. He wondered if Sharon was going to be at the reception? He hoped she would be.

The last time he talked to her she said things had been great between her, and Nick, and Mariah had confirmed it when he talked to her. He was happy that she was happy but he was also a little sad because now he didn't have a reason to go over to her house, and talk to her. It also meant now he didn't have a reason to tell the truth about him being the real father. He wondered if the offer to see the baby whenever he wanted was still on the table? If it was he often wondered if he should, and find a way to without raising any questions about why he was coming around.

Connor who was dressed in a suit came running into the room where he accidentally bumped into Adam's leg. Adam looked down at him, "Hey are you ok"? He asked him bending down to his level. Connor nodded his head not hurt at all. Adam smiled, "You've got to be more careful Peanut. But I'm glad you're ok", he said then he picked him up. He loved to be there for his son whenever he needed him it hurt that he wasn't going to be there for his other son like he was there for Connor.

"We going to a party daddy"? Connor asked him with a smile. Adam nodded his head yes, "Yeah. But first we're going to a wedding then we're going to a party where there will be cake", he told him. "Yay. I want cake now", Connor said. Adam just smiled at him then Chelsea came into the room, "You'll get cake soon enough sweetie", she said to him.

Adam handed her Connor then he notice he still had the picture in his hand so he quickly put it in his wallet as Chelsea made sure they had everything they needed for Connor. "You ready to go"? She asked him. "I'm ready when you are", he replied. She adjusted his tie, "I'll take that as a yes. I can't wait for everybody to see my two handsome boys", she said when she looked at them. Adam smiled then they left the apartment.

When they arrived at the church Adam stopped in his tracks when he saw Sharon she looked absolutely beautiful, she was practically glowing. Adam wanted to go over there until he saw Nick walk up to her. He saw Nick kiss her, and Adam didn't know why but he felt a little jealous like it should be him. Chelsea came up to him, "Wow can you believe how far they've come? They've been through everything but now they're finally happy, and expecting another baby", she said. 'No they're not. Me, and Sharon are expecting a baby together. That's my baby, that should be me, because that's my family', Adam thought to himself he shook his head after he realized what he had just thought.

'No. Your family is with Connor, and Chelsea. You love Chelsea. Sharon is you're past while Chelsea is your future. She has to be', Adam thought again trying to reassure himself. "Yeah. They've been through a lot but they survived it all", he told her. Chelsea held his hand, and smiled at him, "So have we. We've been through a lot, and survived too. I'm just glad everyone is with the person they love", she said. Then they sat down when the ceremony began.

The wedding was sweet, and beautiful. Dylan had hired a camera man which Victor helped pay for to tape the ceremony. They did that for Nikki who couldn't be there to see her son get married. After the wedding everybody headed over to the GCAC for the reception. They all watched as Dylan, and Avery took their first dance as husband, and wife. They danced to the song Halo by Beyoncé. Everybody clapped when they were done.

Afterwards everybody began to mingle. Sharon sat down because as soon as her back felt better her feet began to hurt. Nick who had been talking to Victoria came over to her as soon as a new song began to play. He held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance"? He asked her. Sharon wanted to say no but she wanted to get at least one dance in so she smiled, "Yes you may", she said taking his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor, and began to dance.

Adam was dancing with Chelsea on the dance floor as the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran began to play. The way they were dancing they weren't staring at each other. He saw Nick dancing with Sharon his heart began to ache. Chelsea began speaking to him, "I've missed this. You know just you, and me", she said. "Yeah"? Adam said to her. "Hmm. You've been so distance lately it feels like. You're never home anymore it seems like, and you're always talking on your phone, or texting", she said to him as they danced some more.

Adam felt bad that she felt so neglected, "Yeah I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to seem so distance", he told her. He really didn't mean to make her feel that way everything was just so hard, and complicated right now. "I know you're working hard at your job at Jabot. I guess I'm being a little selfish because I want you home all the time. But I know it can't be that way look I'm just glad you're home", she told him.

Adam then locked eyes with Sharon, "I'm always thinking of you remember that", he said still looking at Sharon who then looked back at Nick. "I will. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that", Chelsea said. Adam was still looking at Sharon, "I love you", he said but it was directed towards Sharon not Chelsea. Chelsea smiled, "Aww. I love you too", she said thinking he was talking to her.

It was at that moment that Adam realized he was emotionally cheating on his wife. Sure he had already cheated on her when he slept with another woman. But he had continued the affair emotionally, and that was just as bad as being physical. He knew now that he wasn't being faithful to his wife, and that was just wrong but he couldn't help how he felt. The song ended, and he watched as Sharon sat down.

Sharon began rubbing her back, and groaned. Her back was starting to ache again, and she suspected it was because she had danced when she should have just stayed in her seat. "Are you alright"? Nick asked. Sharon smiled at him weakly, "Yeah. Don't worry the pain will pass", she reassured him. "Can I get you anything to drink"? He asked. "Yeah some orange juice would be nice", she told him. Nick went to go get some.

He returned with the drink, and they sat in their seats watching Faith who was trying to help Connor dance. Nick laughed, "Look she practicing being a big sister before the baby gets here", he said to Sharon. Sharon watched them, "Well Connor is her cousin. You think he'll be close with them when he's older"? She asked. Nick shrugged, "Maybe, who knows. I just hope Connor isn't anything like Adam", he said.

Sharon stared at him before Nick went to go talk to Victor. Sharon continued to watch Connor play with Faith they looked like they were having a good time together. She wanted that to continue when they were older she wanted him to be friends with Faith, and with this new baby because after all they were cousins well Faith was. The baby was going to be his half brother. Sharon had to go use the bathroom but when she went to the restroom there was a long line.

She couldn't help but get annoyed, and a little angry. How many non pregnant women had to use the bathroom? She rolled her eyes, and decided to go upstairs to see if the restroom didn't have such a long line up there. She went to go use the elevator since she didn't feel like using the stairs.

Adam saw her go into the elevator, and decided to go follow her. "I've got to go to the bathroom", he told Chelsea. She nodded her head in understanding, and he went up the stairs to go see Sharon.

Sharon walked out of the bathroom, and she came face to face with Adam. She smiled, "Are you following me"? She teased she felt really happy to see him. Adam smiled back, "Maybe", he said he was enjoying the flirting they were doing even though he knew it was wrong. He saw her wince a little, "What's wrong? Is it the baby"? He asked. She shook her head, "No. I've just been having some back aches, and my feet hurt too with, or with out shoes on", Sharon told him.

"Maybe we should get you downstairs then you should probably go home, and rest", he suggested to her. "You're right that's probably the best idea", Sharon agreed. They went into the elevator but when they started to go down they felt a bump before it stopped completely. "What happened"? Sharon asked. "I think we stopped", Adam said.

"Oh no", Sharon said with panic she then felt pain in her back, and made a small yell as she slid down to the floor of the elevator. "What is it"? Adam said. Sharon had tears in her eyes, "My back it hurts", she said. Adam started banging on the doors, "Help! There's a pregnant woman in here"! He shouted but the doors wouldn't open. "I hope I'm not going into labor right now. I can't have my baby in an elevator Adam that cannot happen. Please don't let it happen", she begged him.

Adam sat down next to her, "I won't let it happen", he said. Sharon then began breathing heavy holding her chest. She knew then she was having an anxiety attack. Adam saw, and began rubbing her back, "Breathe Sharon take deep breaths. Come on now think about our baby, and how he'll be here in another month", He instructed. It worked, and Sharon began breathing normally. Her back pain also began to get better.

"I'm fine now thank you", she told him. "I'm glad. Have you had anymore panic attacks, or nightmares"? Adam asked. Sharon looked at him, "How did you know about my nightmares"? She asked wanting to know how he knew. Adam sighed deciding to come clean, "Mariah has been giving me updates on you. She told me about your first panic attack, and your nightmare that you had at the beginning of your pregnancy. Don't be mad because I asked her to", Adam explained.

Sharon couldn't be mad in fact she was grateful that Mariah was keeping Adam informed with the information that Sharon didn't give him, "I'm not mad I'm glad Mariah has been giving you updates on me she's a good daughter. To answer your questions this is my second panic attack, and as for my nightmares I did have some but then I began talking to you, and they all went away", she said. The baby started kicking, "It's ok little guy mommy was startled too but we're fine", she said to her stomach.

"May I"? Adam asked. "Of course Adam. I think the baby is glad you're here", she said. Adam chuckled as he felt the baby move around, "Hey don't worry we're going to get help. By the way I can't wait to meet you", he said. "I can't wait for you to meet him either", she said.

The elevator began moving again then the doors slid open, and Nick rushed in, "Sharon I was so worried. Are you ok? Is the baby alright"? He asked. "Yes we're fine Nick I just want to go home, and sleep", she told him. Nick nodded, and the three made their way to the parking garage where the car was. Once Sharon was in the front seat Nick turned his attention to Adam.

He shoved him up against another car as Sharon stared in horror. "Didn't I tell you that if I saw you near Sharon again I would break both of your arms then both of your legs"? Nick asked with a threatening tone. "Nick don't do this not here not now. If you do then everybody will hear, and come out. Your daughter will see what you did. Do you really want to scar her for life"? Adam asked trying to calm him down even though he knew he could take him. "I told you to stay away from Sharon", Nick said.

"I know okay? I went upstairs, and I saw her we talked then we came down the elevator that's all. By the way if you're so worried about Sharon you should have never left her side but no you wanted to go chat it up instead of staying beside the woman who is carrying your child", Adam said. Nick backed off, "Stay away from her, or else", he said getting in the car, and driving away.

On the way home Sharon didn't talk to Nick so he decided to break the silence, "Faith, and Mariah are going to get a ride home with Noah", he said. "Nick what did you mean by when you said or else to Adam"? She asked. "I don't want him to hurt you which he will so if he comes near you again I'll have to end his life", Nick said with a menacing look at the road. Sharon was shocked to shocked in fact to say anything.

That night as everybody was asleep Sharon was tossing, and turning in her dream she saw Nick, and Adam. Nick was angry, and Adam was tied up in a chair. Sharon tried to go to them but she couldn't move her feet. "Nick what are you doing? Untie Adam right now"? Sharon demanded. Nick smiled at her wickedly, "Didn't I say if Adam came anywhere near you I would end his life? Well now he's not going to come around us anymore", he said.

Nick then began punching Adam in the face, and in the stomach. "No! Nick stop! Stop it Nick! You're going to kill him"! Sharon screamed in horror as tears ran down her face. But Nick kept going pretty soon Adam's face was unrecognizable. It was bloody, and one eye was swollen shut while the other one was barely staying open. Nick then picked up a steel pipe.

"No Nick please don't. Please you can't", Sharon begged. "I can't have him anywhere near you besides he got you pregnant he can't be forgiven for that", Nick said. Sharon was shocked. He knew. He knew he wasn't the father now he was getting his revenge.

Adam looked at Sharon, "This is all your fault Sharon. Your lies is what caused all of this. My blood is on your hands. This is all on you", Adam said. Then Nick took the steel pipe, and hit Adam across the side of his head. "No"! Sharon screeched.

The force was so strong that Adam fell back in the chair. Nick then walked away, and Sharon could finally move her feet again. She ran over to him crying, and kneeled by his side, "Adam wake up please wake up", she said crying. But she saw the big gash on his head, his eyes were closed, and he wasn't breathing. "No Adam please no. I need you, our baby needs you. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. Adam I love you. You here me? I love you I always have, and I always will", she said but it was to late he was dead. Sharon woke up in tears to Nick who was holding her.

"Sharon? Sharon what's wrong"? He asked. Sharon kept crying so Nick went to go get her some tea to calm her down. Mariah was by the door, "What's wrong with mom"? She asked him. "I don't know she won't talk to me you go talk to her while I get her some tea", he said going downstairs. Mariah went into the room where Sharon was crying slightly.

"Mom tell me what happened", Mariah said sitting down on the bed. Sharon told her about the nightmare she had. Mariah was shocked, "You don't really think Nick would do that do you"? She asked. "I don't know he was really angry when he saw Adam with me, and he told me he would if he saw him near me again. I don't think he meant it but if he found out Adam was the baby's father I think he might really try to kill Adam", Sharon said.

"He may try", Mariah agreed. "I don't think I can do this Mariah I have to leave town", Sharon said. Mariah gave her a shocked look, "No mom you can't leave", she said. "I have to it'll be better for everyone. Plus I can't let Nick hurt Adam. I love him Mariah. I love Adam more than anything, and I can't ruin his life, or his family anymore than I already have", Sharon said sadly.

"Then tell him how you feel mom", Mariah said. "I can't he's married besides he may not feel the same way, and that's what I'm afraid of", Sharon said. "Mom look you're not the first person in this town to get pregnant by a married man. Phyllis had Summer by Nick, you had Faith by Nick, Chelsea had Johnny by Billy, I think that Neil guy slept with his brother's wife, and had a baby. Geez everybody just sleeps with everybody in this town. Genoa City the town of shared partners", Mariah said.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sick of hurting people. I didn't expect to realize I still had feelings for Adam but I do, and that complicates things", Sharon said. "Then tell Adam how you feel even if he doesn't return your feelings he'll at least know you never stopped loving him. But please just don't leave town mom. Please", Mariah begged. "I don't know what I'll do I need to sleep on this", Sharon said, and with that she tried to go back to sleep with Mariah watching her.

Author's Note- Well there you go Sharon still loves Adam, and it looks like Adam still loves Sharon too. But will they admit that to each other? Should Sharon leave town? I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Leave your comments please. Chapter ten should be here soon enough so be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note- Alright guys here's chapter ten of my story Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Sharon was at home packing her bags. She had decided she was going to leave town, and have the baby somewhere else. She figured this was the best thing to do, for Nick, the baby, and Adam. After Nick had threatened Adam, Sharon had been afraid for him even though a part her still believed that deep down Nick didn't mean what he said but she couldn't take any chances.

She didn't want to do this, it hurt her but she felt like it was the only choice. She loved Adam, but she didn't want to hurt Nick with the truth because he loved the baby. She knew the truth would destroy him, especially the part where Adam was the real father. She also knew the truth was going to break up Adam's family, and Connor needed his father, and just because she loved Adam didn't mean Chelsea didn't because that was her husband.

She had gotten between them before when they had hit a rough spot in their marriage, and she didn't want to do it again. When she leaves she'll take the secret with her, and Adam can forget all about her, and the baby. Maybe she'll come back one day, but only after everyone had moved on with their lives.

Sharon shut her suit case, and sighed, 'Good bye Genoa City', she thought sadly. She checked the bedroom to see if she forgot anything else when something caught her eye. She saw an old picture of her, and Adam from when they first got together. She could feel her eyes water as she put her hand on her stomach, 'I wish we could have stayed together', she thought again as she put the picture in her bag. She was going to travel light, and take a bus out of town. She was going to mail a letter to Nick telling him she left town, and not to come after her when she got settled. She was going to try to explain how he wasn't the father without revealing Adam is the biological father of her son.

Mariah walked into the room where she saw Sharon about to leave, "Mom please don't go", she begged. Sharon turned around, "I thought you weren't here", she said. Faith was at school, and Nick was at work so she had expected Mariah to be out of the house too. "Mom if you're going to leave at least have the baby first. Then if you still want to leave I promise you I won't stop you", Mariah said with tears about to run down her face.

Sharon walked over to her, "I can't stay, and have the baby here. I'm going to take a bus out of town. I'll keep in touch when I find another place to live. Tell Faith, and Noah I said goodbye, and after Nick reads the note I send him tell him I said I'm sorry. Tell him I never meant to hurt him. Ever", Sharon told her. She then went downstairs where Mariah followed her.

"So you're just going to leave your children including me"? Mariah said when they reached the front door. "When I find another place to live I'll tell you where I am, and then you guys can come down for visits", Sharon told her. "No mom this isn't the right way to go about thing's, and you know it. Noah needs you, Faith needs you, I need you mom. We just found out we were mother, and daughter I'm not ready to let that go", Mariah said.

Sharon pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad I got to meet you when I did. Thank you so much for keeping your promise when I told you not to tell anybody, and for sticking by me. I love you", Sharon said, and with that she left. Mariah started crying as she got out her phone there was only one person who could convince her mom to stay. She texted them to come over right a way.

When Adam arrived at the cottage he was surprised to find Mariah's eyes red from crying, "What happened"? Was the first thing out of his mouth. Had something happened to Sharon, or the baby? If so why did she ask him to come here? "It's about mom", she told him. "Mariah what happened"? He asked again.

"Last night mom had another nightmare, and I guess she can't handle this secret anymore because I came home to find her packing. Adam she's going to leave town", she told him. Adam's eyes widen from shock, "Do you know where she went"? He asked. Mariah shook her head, "No but I think she said she was going to take a bus out of town. Just please convince her to stay here", Mariah said. Adam turned around, and practically ran out of the house. He couldn't lose her.

Sharon was sitting at a table at the bus station. She had bought a one way ticket to New Orleans she didn't know why she wanted to go there. But it felt like the perfect place to go after all there were so many memories of her, and Adam when they spent their time there. It was also the place where she was at her happiest. She wanted that again to be happy. New Orleans was also a perfect place to raise her baby.

Adam ran into the bus station looking around for Sharon until he saw her sitting at a table with her bags. "Sharon", he called out. She looked up, and he walked over to her. "What are you doing here Adam"? She asked she knew Mariah had convinced him to come after her. "Why are you leaving"? He asked her. "I can't stay here anymore. Plain, and simple as that", she said.

Adam shook his head no then he sat down, "You can't just leave Sharon you have other kids to think about", he explained to her. "Like I told Mariah when I find a place to live I'll call so they know where they can visit me at", she told him. Adam sighed, "What about Nick? He still thinks you're carrying his baby. What are you going to tell him"? He asked. "I wrote him a note explaining that. Don't worry I didn't throw you under the bus", Sharon said giving him the letter she had just wrote.

Adam read the letter. Sharon tells Nick that she's sorry, and how she never meant to hurt him at all. Sharon also tells Nick that before they got back together she had slept with another man, and that he was the baby's real father not Nick. Adam looked at her, "You told Nick you had a one nightstand with some guy, and not me? Why"? He asked. Sharon sighed, "I couldn't get you in trouble", she said.

"What'd you mean"? Adam asked. "Oh come on Adam don't play dumb if I told Nick you were the real father, he'll surly go to Chelsea, and tell her everything. She won't be happy with you trust me I know what it's like to have your husband cheat on you, and have a baby with another woman. It's not a good feeling it took me a long time to get over what Nick did to me, and I wouldn't wish that feeling on another woman. Ever. I've done this before with Faith, and even though I love her, and some people will say Phyllis got karma I can't do it again", Sharon explained.

"I can understand that but what does it have to do with me"? Adam asked. Sharon sighed again, "Adam last night when Nick threatened you I had a nightmare where he beat you then he took a steel pipe, and hit you on your head. I don't have to tell you how the dream ended you can guess for yourself. Anyways I want to believe he didn't mean it but if he knew you were the father I can't help but think he may try to come after you", Sharon said. Adam grabbed her hand, "I can take care of myself. I mean me, and Nick have gotten into plenty of fights before I've held my own against him", Adam said.

Sharon looked into his eyes then she started to cry, "You don't understand Adam I can't stay here. I just can't. I still have feelings for you", Sharon said finally telling him. Adam had his own tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, "Sharon it's okay if you do because I have feelings for you too. I don't think I ever stopped", he said. Sharon stopped crying, and looked at him, "Really"? She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I do. Trust me this hasn't been easy on me either I have these dreams where I see our son as a little boy, and he asks me why I never wanted him, or loved him. Then I had one where he was a teenager. Sharon he was so angry at me, telling me I abandoned him, and how the two of you hated me. I couldn't blame you if you, or the baby hated me", Adam told her.

"Adam I could never ever hate you. You mean to much to me", Sharon said. "You mean a lot to me too. You're an important part of my life if I would have never known you I don't know where I'd be right now. When I was away you were one of the people who I couldn't wait to get back to. Sharon if you leave it'll hurt but I'll try to understand because I'm not Nick. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do. But if you stay whether you do decide to tell Nick the truth, or not I'll stand by you. If you decide to tell Nick he's not the father but not include the fact that I am I'll still help you, and the baby out anyway I can. But please don't leave because I do want you to stay, and I couldn't imagine my life without you because whether we're together, or not everyday when I see you I'm happy. When I hear your voice I'm happy, and I don't want to lose that", Adam said.

"You said whether we're together, or not. Are you implying that you would want to be with me again"? Sharon asked. Adam smiled, "Yeah", he said. Sharon thought about it. About the life they can have, how happy they can both be with the baby. Then she thought about Nick, and Chelsea.

Neither of them deserved to be hurt like that, and like she told Adam she didn't want to be the mistress who got pregnant. She didn't want to be the reason why a marriage was ruined, and a family was broken up. Maybe women like Phyllis can do stuff like that but not her. She wasn't that kind of woman, and she didn't want to be.

"You know we can't do that", she finally said. Adam had a frown on his face, "Why not"? He asked. "Because Nick, and Chelsea don't deserve that", she answered him. "Oh", he said for a second he had forgotten all about those two. "Adam you know it would be wrong if we got together. If I stay in town I have to stay with Nick, and you have to stay with your wife because she needs you so does Connor. He needs his daddy, and Faith she has wanted nothing more than for me, and Nick to be a family with her", Sharon said.

"I get what you're saying. I really do, and I don't want to hurt Chelsea either", he said. "You see even you agree. Even if we were to get together, and Nick doesn't come after you we'll have still turned up their lives, and our children lives. Chelsea will have lost her husband, Nick will have to give up a son that he thought was his, Connor will wonder why his daddy doesn't live at home anymore, and Faith will once again have to watch her parents break up", she said.

Adam agreed, "I don't want to hurt the kids", he said. "Besides you know it's always one step forward two steps back with us. Something always happens that keeps us apart, and I'm afraid it could happen again. Then we would have broken up our families for no reason", she said.

"Even if we were to stay together for a day it will have been the best day of my entire life", he said. "Every day that I talk to you is best day of my life", she said then she smiled Adam always did know how to make her smile. "So will you stay"? He asked. Sharon nodded her head yes, "Yeah. I'll stay", she said.

They both stood up, and hugged. "Believe it, or not Nick will be a good father", Sharon told him she was smiling but nothing could stop the tears that ran down her face. Adam nodded, "Yeah I believe you", he said. "I guess this our consequence whether we tell the truth, or not we still have to pay for lying. Us not being able to be together is our consequence for continuing this lie", she said.

Adam finally let his tears fall down his face. He put his hand on her cheek, "You will always be my first love", he told her. Sharon also had her hand on his cheek, "You will always be the man who showed me how strong I was, and who let me make my own decisions. I guess that's why I never stopped loving you", she said. They both were about to walk out of the bus station when Adam stopped her, "By the way you never told me how you knew it was me when I came home with a different face", he said. "I guess I just know you better than anybody else", she said. Adam made a small laugh then they left.

Sharon arrived home where Nick came over to hug her. "I was so worried. I came home to find half your stuff gone. Why'd you leave"? He asked. Sharon knew she couldn't tell him about the baby that's why she decided to stay in town because she was still going to keep the real father under wraps from him. "I was so afraid that it wasn't going to work out for us again, and I didn't want to stick around to see that happen", she lied.

They sat down because Sharon's feet were hurting, "To see what happen"? He asked. "To see us break up. I'm so afraid that'll you'll leave me again", she said. "Hey look that's not going to happen I'm in this for the long haul. If you ever start feeling that way again then just talk to me because I can't lose you guys", Nick said looking at her belly. The baby started kicking, "He's kicking", Sharon said smiling a little. Nick put his hands on her stomach, "He knows he needs his daddy in his life", he said.

Sharon thought about Adam when Nick said that, "Yeah he does", she said. She hated that she was lying to him but hearing him talk Sharon knew that as much as it hurt her, and Adam she felt like she was doing the right thing. This baby was going to have a father it just wasn't going to be his real father. But he was going to have a wonderful family, and that's all that matters. Nick was going to have another son, and Adam wasn't. The baby was going to have a father but Sharon wasn't going to have Adam, and that hurt her more than anything.

Author's Note- Well there's chapter ten. Feedback is appreciated. What did you think? Are you finally happy that Adam, and Sharon admitted they still love each other? Tell me what you think in your comments. Chapter eleven will be posted soon enough so be ready because you're going to love it.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Hey guys here's chapter eleven of my story Our Lie. I hope you all love this chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Sharon was now nine month's pregnant when she went to the doctor with Mariah the doctor said she would be giving birth any day now. She was at home on the couch with Nick but even though she was with him she was always thinking about Adam. Nick had insisted on being near her twenty four seven ever since she decided to stay home. He didn't want her to leave again he really wanted the relationship to work out. He did everything he could to show her that she had nothing to worry about in terms of their relationship.

She wanted it to work out too for the sake of the baby even though it wasn't his. She loved Nick though she wasn't in love with him at least not anymore but she had let him believe that the baby was his for this long, and she couldn't take her son away from him. She was hoping that if she tried she would eventually fall back in love with Nick. But then what about her love for Adam? She knew now that feelings like those just don't disappear. Then there was the situation with Adam having some involvement in his son's life.

Nick still hated Adam, and he wanted her nowhere near him. Which was ridiculous because she was a grown woman, and she could make her own decisions. Plus Nick had no reason to believe that Adam would hurt her, or the baby. The man had his own son who he loved. Why couldn't he see that Adam was a changed man? That he would never hurt nobody especially a baby? She just wished he would treat him like a brother instead of an enemy then that would make everything else so much more easier.

She stared at him, he had his hand on her stomach, "Nick", she said. He looked at her, "Yeah"? He asked. "You remember when you almost got into it with Adam at the wedding"? She asked. He sighed, "I don't want you to be worrying about Adam. You should be focusing on yourself, and the baby", he told her. But Sharon wasn't backing down, "Did you really mean what you said when you threatened him"? She asked.

"Why are you so worried about that"? Nick asked with curiosity. "Because he's your brother, he's this baby's uncle, and if you're willing to end your own brother's life then I don't want the baby around that", Sharon said meaning every word. Nick sighed, "I was angry, and I was worried about you. Everything I said to him that night was out of anger", he said. "So you didn't mean it"? She asked.

Nick shook his head no, "No. I didn't mean it. But I really don't see why you're so worried about him. I get that at one point you cared about him but you don't have to defend him. Sharon he's caused you, and our family so much pain. To be honest I'm just glad you two are broken up, and have no ties to each other. I mean when you two were together I was so afraid that he would get you pregnant then he would always be in your life. Can you imagine what would have happened if you had, had his baby"? Nick asked.

Sharon felt her whole body go stiff when Nick said that. She didn't have to imagine that because it was happening right now. "If we were to have had a baby together are you telling me you couldn't except him, or her"? She asked. "Sharon I would have been angry but if you're asking me would I hate an innocent child then no. It would have taken some time but I would have gotten past the fact he, or she was Adam's child, and given them the same love that I give my other children", he said.

Sharon relaxed her body she was happy to hear him say that. She had no doubt in her mind that he didn't mean that. "If you could have excepted that then why can't you except Adam"? She asked. "Sharon it's not that easy. I just can't get past all the bad thing's he has done to people. Maybe you can but I can't", he said.

"But can't you try? Like I said he's your brother, and no matter how much you don't want it to be true he's your family. You can't change, or ignore that no matter how hard you try. After all his son, and your children are cousins. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You saw at the wedding how much fun Connor, and Faith were having playing together. I don't know about you but I want them all to be close when they're older. I definitely want him to be close with this new baby, and they can't be if their father's don't get along. I'm not saying you two have to be best friends but can't you at least be civil with each other for the sake of your kids? Would you even try"? Sharon asked.

Nick had his head down in deep thought then he got a text. He got up, "That was from work", he said. "Is everything alright"? She asked. He nodded, "Yeah. You know just the everyday problems that come with owning your own bar. Look we'll talk about this later. I love you", he said putting on his coat, and giving her a kiss. "I love you too", she said wishing she was saying it to Adam. He smiled then left.

Sharon sighed as she had her hands on her belly, "It's ok baby you heard Nick I mean your daddy. He's not going to hurt daddy I mean Adam", she said confusing her words. "I'm going to find a way to have your real daddy involved in your life someway. I know he loves you so much. We both do but we can't hurt your other daddy he loves you too", she said to her stomach. There was a knock at the door she went to go answer it. She was thinking Nick must have forgotten something.

When she opened the door though it wasn't Nick instead it was Adam, "Adam what are you doing here"? She asked with worry in her voice. She looked around outside to make sure Nick's car was nowhere in sight in case he did come back. She wasn't sure if she got through to him although she hoped she did. She rushed him in the house then closed the door. "I had to see you again", he told her. They sat down, "I'm surprised your wife doesn't ask where you go all the time", she said.

"She thinks I mostly spend all my time at work", he said. "Well we both know that's not true", she said. "Well she trusts me. Believe it, or not I do feel guilty about lying to her all the time. I know she would be upset if she knew I still loved you", he told her. "I know how you feel it would destroy Nick if he knew I still loved you too. They don't need to know about the baby just our feelings for each other would be enough to hurt them", she explained.

Adam decided to change the subject, "How's the baby doing"? He asked. Sharon smiled she loved when he asked about the baby, "Great. The doctor said it should be any day now", she told him. Adam got excited, "Really"? He said. "Yeah. I can't wait", she said. "So where's Nick at then"? He asked. "He had to go take care of something at work", she answered. Adam got serious, "So he left you here alone"? He said.

"Adam calm down he still thinks I'm at eight month's", she said. "Oh. I sometime's forget he believes you're a month behind. Where's everybody else at"? He asked. "Faith's at school, and Mariah's with Kevin. Trust me Nick doesn't like to leave my side often if he can avoid it. He's so afraid I'll try to leave again", Sharon said. Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Once a control freak always a control freak", he said.

"It's not like that. He really believes we can be a family again. Like we were before things went so wrong", she said. "Do you believe you guys can be a family again"? He asked. "Yeah. I think we can try", she said. They sat in silence for awhile before Adam said something, "Chelsea wants another baby", he said. Sharon smiled, "Adam that's great", she said.

"No it's not", he said. "Why not"? She asked. "You know why", he said. "Adam your life cannot stop just because your having a baby with me", she said. "I know. She bought it up when she first found out you were pregnant. Then she bought it up again yesterday. I told her both times that we should wait. But I know she's getting impatient", he said.

"Adam you can't keep putting that off she shouldn't have to pay because of what we did. If she wants another baby she should be aloud to have one", she said. "I just don't see how I can have another baby, and raise it but I won't be raising this one", he said. "Adam you don't have to feel guilty about that. I understand okay? You're her husband. Me, and the baby will be fine. If you want to raise another child I'm ok with it", Sharon said then she faked another smile to try to convince him that it was ok.

"I can't do it now, and I don't think I ever will be. I'm happy with just Connor, and she should be too. I already have another baby on the way, and even though I won't be raising him I'll be content watching him grow up from afar", he told her then he put a hand on her belly. "Adam that's not right. If you have another baby I truly believe this whole thing will start to get easier on you", she said. "Another baby will not replace this one. Just like Chelsea won't replace my love for you", he said then he stood up.

Sharon stood up too, "I don't want you to miss out on something as special as having another baby just because we can't be together", she said. "I am having another baby, and I'm having him with the woman I love", he said. Sharon touched his cheek, "What about Chelsea"? She asked him. "She's not you, and she never will be", he said. "We have to move on", she said.

"I hate not being with you", he said then he leaned in, and kissed her. Sharon kissed him back before she realized this felt all to familiar, and she remembered how that turned out. But still being with him she missed that. Then she remembered Nick, "Stop", she said pushing him away. Adam was about to protest until Sharon felt something wet run down her leg. She looked down at the puddle that had formed around her feet. "Adam my water just broke", she said in a shaky voice her face had a look of panic written across it. Adam saw but instead of asking questions he grabbed her hand, and they quickly left the house.

They arrived at the hospital. Sharon was already in pain the nurses put her in a room, and did their best to make her as comfortable as possible. "I'm sorry sir. Family only", a nurse told him after pulling him aside. "But I'm the father- I mean the uncle", Adam explained. Sharon spoke up, "A-A-Adam please don't go", she said tears running down her face. He pushed pass the nurse, "I'm not going anywhere", he said taking her hand.

The nurse let him stay. Sharon's doctor came into the room, "Alright Sharon it looks like you're not quiet dilated yet", she told her. Sharon groaned, "Seriously"? She cried. "It's ok I'm going to be right here", Adam told her. Sharon nodded, and tried to smile before another contraction hit, and she cried out in pain. Adam hated seeing her this way he wanted to take away all of her pain.

He texted Mariah to come to the hospital right a way. "Do you need anything"? He asked. "No. I just want this to be over with", she said. A nurse the same one who tried to get Adam to leave came into the room, "Sharon we called Mr. Newman. He's on his way over here", she said. Adam wished she hadn't done that because as soon as Nick came he would have to leave. He wiped the sweat away from her face with a rag, and she squeezed his hand when another contraction hit.

Mariah ran into the room after awhile, "Mom I got here as soon as I heard. I can't believe it my baby brother is coming today", she said. "Did you see Nick out there"? Sharon asked. Mariah nodded, "Yeah. I ran into him out in the parking lot", she said. At that moment Nick came into the room he was out of breath, "Sharon. I got so scared when they said you were in labor. How did this happen? You're only at eight month's", he said. "Babies can come early Nick. It happens", Sharon said.

Nick looked at Adam but he didn't say anything instead he went right over to Sharon's side. The nurse came in, "Alright some of you are going to have to leave", she said. "I'm the father. I have to stay", Nick said. Mariah grabbed Sharon's hand, "I'll be right outside mom. Good luck", she said. Adam didn't want to leave but rules were rules. They were stupid rules but he had to listen to the nurse.

He looked one last time at Sharon she was in good hands. He looked at Nick, Adam wished he had been caught in traffic, or something. Anything that could have delayed him from coming to the hospital. He walked out of the room with Mariah, "You will stick around right"? She asked him once they were out in the hallway. He nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry I'm sure Chelsea will understand once she knows Sharon's in labor. At least I hope she will. But to be honest she's the farthest thing from my mind right now", he told her.

He saw the nurse who was checking on Sharon come out of the room. He walked over to her, "Nurse"? He said. "Yes", she said. "Is Mr. Newman asking any questions regarding the baby coming early"? He asked. "Not really. He seems to be worried about Ms. Newman right now", she answered. "If he does ask this baby is at eight month's, and I don't want you, or her doctor to say no different", he said to her. Then he pulled out a wad of cash. He handed it to the nurse, "Of course", she said then she walked away.

He walked back towards Mariah, "Just covering my tracks", he said when he saw the look she gave him. It was a look of disbelief, "Really"? She asked. He nodded, "It was more for Sharon than it was for me", he said going over to the window. He saw Sharon she looked like she was in a lot of pain. He saw Nick holding her hand. Adam knew it should have been him in there holding Sharon's hand, and helping her with her breathing.

Hours had passed, and the baby still wasn't born yet. Mariah went to sit in the waiting room with Noah who had arrived with Faith. Adam just kept pacing around back, and forth only looking at the window whenever he heard Sharon scream. Each scream got worse, and worse as the contractions kept getting closer together. He was tempted to go in there to say he was the father just so he could be by her side.

Sharon screamed as another contraction hit. This one felt as worse as the last one you'd think after doing this three other times that it wouldn't be as bad but it was. Even with the epidural that they gave her she was still in pain. Not as bad but still bad enough. Her doctor came in, and checked her, "Good news Sharon you're at ten centimeter's. Are you two ready to meet your son"? She asked with a smile. Sharon nodded. "Alright the next time you feel pain I want you to push", the doctor instructed.

Sharon did as she was told, and when she felt pain she pushed as hard as she could. When she was done she laid her head on her pillow. That took a lot out of her but she had to do it again. "You're doing great", Nick said. The doctor told her to push again she squeezed Nick's hand, and pushed again. "I can't do this"? She cried after pushing. "Yes you can", Nick said. Sharon started crying then she saw Adam out in the hallway. He was still here. He didn't leave her. "Don't leave me", She said staring at him.

"I won't", Nick said. "Sharon come on. Give me another push", her doctor said. Sharon moaned, "Nick there's something I have to tell you", she said. "Not now just push", Nick said. Sharon pushed again, "Good job Sharon I can see his head. You're almost there", her doctor said. Sharon moaned again she didn't want to push but she knew she had to. She pushed again the doctor said he was almost out she just had to do one more big push. Sharon used all the strength she had to push one last time.

Then a cry filled the room. An exhausted Sharon laid her head back on her pillow as fresh tears ran down her face. That was her son, he was here, he was finally here. Nick went to cut the umbilical cord, then the nurses went to clean him up, "Eight pounds six ounces", she heard a nurse say. They wrapped him in a blanket. "Let me see", she said weakly as they handed her the screaming baby. She looked at him, he was so beautiful, he quieted down. She got a good look at his eyes from what she could tell they looked just like Adam's eyes.

Nick had tears in his eyes he wiped them away, "I'm so proud of you", he said giving her a kiss on her sweaty forehead. He looked at the baby in her arms, and started to cry tears of happiness, "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me another son", he said. Sharon was also still in tears, "You're welcome. I love you too", she said. She gave him the baby to hold.

Adam was outside watching the whole thing. He cried when he heard his son cry for the very first time. He watched as they handed him to Sharon. He saw when Nick kissed her on her forehead. He looked on as Nick held him. He heard Noah's voice he saw him along with Mariah, and Faith walking down the hall. He moved out of sight, and watched them all walk into the room.

"He's so cute", Mariah said as she held the baby in her arms. The whole family was in the room, "Let me see. Don't hog him", Noah said he took his brother in his arms. "Let me see", Faith said jumping up, and down in excitement. Noah bent down to her level so she could see, "Hi. I'm your big sister", she said to him. "I can't believe I finally have a baby brother", Noah said then he handed him back to Sharon.

"You better believe it", Sharon said smiling at him. "So what are you guys going to name him"? Mariah asked. Nick smiled, "Well I'm still holding out hope that we'll name him Nicholas Junior, or Nicholas the second", he said. He looked at Sharon hoping she would finally agree. But instead she shook her head no, "No. I want to give this baby his own name", she told him. Nick had a look of disappointment on his face but he still managed to smile anyways, "Alright then you pick out a name. You were the only one who was looking up names this whole entire time", he said to Sharon.

"Really? You want me to name him"? She asked him. Nick nodded his head yes. Sharon looked down at her son she had thought about it, and she knew exactly what she wanted to name her son, "Jason", she said finally. "Jason"? Nick said. Sharon nodded, "Jason Aiden Newman", she said still looking at the baby. Mariah smiled, "I like it", she said, Noah, and Faith agreed with her. So did Nick, "So do I. Jason Newman it is", he said.

Everybody stayed in the room taking turns holding the baby until the nurse came in saying how Sharon, and Jason needed their rest. Noah went to go take Faith home because it was way past her bedtime. Nick was going to stay with Sharon but still left the room when Sharon said she was hungry. They were going to put Jason in the nursery but Sharon wanted him right near her. She couldn't stop looking at him.

Adam saw everyone walking out of the room. He was about to leave himself when Mariah called after him, "Adam", she said. "Yeah", he said. "Congratulations. Jason Aiden Newman is completely healthy", she said walking up to him. "Who's Jason Newman"? He asked he was still in shock that he had another son. Mariah laughed, "He's your son. Born at eight pounds, and six ounces. The little guy has a strong, power set of lungs on him too", she said. "Yeah I know. I heard him", he said he was about to walk away but Mariah stopped him.

"Where are you going"? She asked him. "I'm going home. Sharon, and Jason are fine like you said. I'm not needed here", he told her. "What? You can't leave. That's your son in there", Mariah said. Adam looked down, "No he's not. He's Nick's son not mine", he told her. Mariah was shocked that he would say that, "So what? You're just going to walk out of his life"? She asked him.

He looked at her, his face filled with nothing but sadness, and pain, "You can send pictures to me if you want", he said. Mariah shook her head no with tears in her eyes, "No. I shouldn't have to do that. Look I never really had a family until I met my mom. She showed me what unconditional love was. I never had that before, and I don't think Jason will have that either as long as he grows up around Nick, and he definitely won't have that as long as Victor is around. I see how he controls people using his love as a tool. All the Newman's are like that but mostly Victor. But not you, you're different. I've seen the way you look when you talk about mom, and the baby. You love them, and I know for a fact that mom loves you too. You can't leave them with Nick. Noah, and Faith are turning out okay but I'm so afraid Nick will try to mold this baby into his image. I also know that he'll use Jason to control mom's every move such as threatening to take him away like he did with Faith every time she does something he doesn't like. I know he will. I also know you won't do that because you're the complete opposite of him. You can't really believe in this perfect family that mom believes she can have with Nick do you? Because I don't. Please don't leave them with Nick. Please", Mariah said a tear fell down her face.

Adam heard everything she said, and he knew deep down that it was all true. He wanted to protect Connor from his father, and the Newman influence. He also wanted to protect Jason from that too. To save him from years of having to please Nick, and his grandfather. Nick wasn't as bad as Victor was but as the years went by he was getting close.

Victor probably already had Jason's future planned out for him. A spot at Newman waiting for him but he would only get it if he spent the next eighteen years doing as he said. Adam wanted to keep him away from that. To show him he would support him in anything he wanted without fear of his son thinking he was disappointing him. He wanted to give him that unconditional love that Mariah talked about.

But he knew he could give him that as his uncle because him, and Sharon had made an agreement to let Nick believe baby Jason was his son. He couldn't go back on it now. As much as it hurt him he had to let Nick raise his son. Especially now since he was born he waited to late to claim him. He sighed, "I have to get home. Chelsea's worried about me, and Connor went to bed upset because I wasn't there to tuck him in. Look after them for me", he told her. He walked past her but she grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards Sharon's room, "Not until you hold him. You have to at least do that", she said. "What about Nick"? He asked. "He went out to go get mom some food. She doesn't like the stuff they feed her here so he won't be back for a while", she said urging him to come on.

Adam, and Mariah walked into the room where both Sharon, and Jason were sleeping soundly. "Sharon", he said. Sharon's eyes fluttered opened, "Adam", she said with excitement in her voice. "How do you feel"? He asked. She smiled, "I'm a little tired", she told him. Adam stared down at Jason who was still sleeping he was wrapped in a blue blanket, with a blue hat on his head, "Is this him"? He asked. Sharon laughed quietly, "Of course it is. You can hold him if you want to", she said.

Adam picked up Jason careful not to wake him up, "Hi. Hi Jason. Wow he's perfect ten fingers, ten toes. You gave him the name I suggested"? Adam asked Sharon. "Yeah. Nick let me decide after I said no to naming him after him", Sharon said. Adam held on to his son, Jason opened his eyes a little only to close them again because of the bright lights. Adam gasped because he got a good look at them, "He has my eyes", Adam said.

Sharon nodded, "I know. I thought the same thing", she told him. "Jason my name is Adam. I know it won't be easy but I'm going to try to be there for you as much as I can", Adam told him. "Jason we're going to let you in on a huge secret. You won't remember it but that's why we're telling you. Adam is your real daddy, and even though it doesn't make sense about why he's not raising you just remember that he'll always love you", Sharon said.

Adam looked at Sharon then back at Jason, "That's right I'll always love you. No matter what if you ever need anything you can just come to me. I'll help you out anyway I can", Adam said to Jason. Mariah pulled out her phone she took a picture of Adam holding Jason. Then a picture of Adam, Sharon, and Jason together like they should be.

"Thank you Mariah. For everything", Sharon said. "Like I told you before mom we're a family", she said. At that moment Victor was outside the door. He was there to see his new grandson. He was also there to try to make peace with Sharon. He stood outside the door when he saw Adam in there. Him, and Mariah were talking to Sharon.

He stood out of sight but still listened in on the conversation. "Are we doing the right thing Sharon"? he heard Adam ask. "Yeah. We are", he heard Sharon say. He peeked in, and saw Adam with the baby. "Alright then nobody must know that I am the real father", Adam said. Victor's eyes went wide with shock then he hurried away.

Author's Note- Oh snap Victor knows the truth now. Will he tell, or will he keep this to himself to use to control them all? Read on to find out. Did you guys like the name I chose for the baby? Tell me in you're comments. Chapter twelve should be here soon so be ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note- Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter now here's chapter twelve of my story Our Lie enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Baby Jason's cries rang through out the house. Sharon looked over at her clock it was three o'clock in the morning. She groaned, and looked at Nick who was still sleeping, not wanting to disturb him she climbed out of the bed, and made her way to the nursery. Jason had been home a week now, and it seemed like she barely got any sleep. But she couldn't complain she had Nick, and Mariah's help so at least she wasn't doing this on her own.

Sharon walked into the nursery. Jason was screaming at the top of his lungs, she picked him up, "Shhh it's ok. Mommy's here. You're ok, you're fine", she said to him. This had been the fourth time tonight that he had woken up. At first it was to feed him, then he needed his diaper changed, the last time she got up she spent half an hour trying to get him to go back to sleep before she realized he wanted his pacifier.

She walked around the room trying to calm him down, "What's wrong baby"? She said. Jason continued to cry, so she just kept walking around until she got an idea. She sat down in the rocking chair, and began rocking him to sleep. It worked, and he started to quiet down although he was still awake. She smiled, "There you go. You just wanted to be held", she said to him.

She watched him as he went back to sleep. She was trying to see if Jason had anymore of Adam's features she couldn't tell. All she knew was he had Adam's eyes, and whenever Sharon stared into those eyes she would think of Adam. She missed him but it was moments like these where she would just look at Jason, and she would know that even though they weren't together her, and Adam would be bonded for life.

Nick walked into the room just as Sharon was putting Jason back in his crib. "Hey you know I could have put him back to sleep", he said softly so he didn't wake Jason up. "I know. But I don't mind, really I don't", she told him. Nick put his arm around her, and smiled down at Jason. "He's perfect, every time I look at him I realize how lucky I am to have you guys. When we got back together I never expected to get another son. When you told me you were pregnant I thought this is proof that things are meant to work out between us", he said.

"I'm just glad you're happy", she said giving him a smile. "I'm still trying to figure out who he looks like", he said. "He looks like a baby. But I see a little of you in him", she lied hoping he wouldn't worry so much about who Jason would look like. Nick kissed the top of her head obviously buying her lie, "We should get some sleep before he wakes up again", he said. Sharon nodded then they went back to bed.

The next morning Victor walked around his living room. He hadn't been to see his new grandson yet. He couldn't bare to watch as Nick took care of a baby that wasn't his, while Sharon lied to his face every single day. To think he was actually going to go over to the hospital, and try to work things out with that woman. To think he was going to accept her back into his family, well not anymore. This proved his point that Sharon couldn't be trusted, and that Nick was a fool to get back together with her.

He should have known something was up when Sharon got pregnant to quickly. He thought it was weird that she went into labor at eight month's, and Nick told him the baby was fine. The clues were staring him right in the face, why else didn't she want to name the baby Nicholas Junior? Because that wasn't Nick's son. It just never crossed his mind that she was pregnant before she even snuck her way back into Nick's life.

He had thought about what he could do with this new found secret of his. If it had been just some random guy's baby he would have told Nick right then, and there at the hospital. But this was Adam's baby. There was so much he could do with this secret. He could drop hints that he knows the truth basically keeping Adam, and Sharon on their toes for the rest of their lives, or he could tell them he knows but will only keep their secret if Adam would give him information on Jack to take him down.

But then if he did that Sharon would get to keep Nick, and she would be playing him for fool. But it's not like Nick wasn't asking for it. Victor had warned him time, and again that Sharon was trouble, but he just wouldn't listen. However Nick was his son, and nobody played Victor Newman's son for a fool. But Adam was also his son which means Jason was still his grandson no matter who the real father was.

He could keep this to himself. He could turn Jason against Adam, and watch him take Adam down when he was grown up. He could only imagine the look on Adam's face when Jason brought him down. His own son. That would surly destroy him.

But as nice as that would be he couldn't stand the thought of Sharon, and Nick being one big happy family. Not to mention Adam once again gets to walk away with no consequences for what he did. He gets to go home to his family, he gets to be happy, and why should he be happy? Adam has done nothing but cause pain for his family since he came to town. He thought about it some more, and he couldn't let this charade go on any longer.

He was going to tell the truth, but how? Nick would probably not believe him. If he did tell him it would fall on deaf ears. What he needed was proof if he wanted Nick to believe him. He needed to do a paternity test on Adam, Nick, and Jason. Getting Nick's DNA should be no problem, and he might be able to get Jason's DNA.

But getting Adam's was going to be tricky. It's not like he could just walk up in his apartment, and collect hair samples. Hell if he showed up at Adam's place he would probably slam the door in his face. There might be one person who could get the job done, and Adam, and Victor hated him with a passion. But Chelsea liked him still, and that person was Billy Abbott.

Victor called Billy to come over to the ranch right away. At first Billy was hesitant about coming over but Victor told him he would make it worth his while. Billy arrived at the ranch thirty minutes later. "What do you want"? Was the first thing out of his mouth. He didn't know why he was called over there. He was away from Victoria just like Victor had always wanted.

Victor took a sip of the scotch that he had poured, "Do you still want Chelsea"? He asked. Billy stared at him, "Yeah more than anything", he said. It was true he missed her more than anything had Adam not came back they would have gotten married. Billy looked down, "But she's with Adam", he said again. "Not for long. At least not with the information that I have", Victor explained.

Billy looked at him, "What'd you mean"? He asked. Victor told him about how he overheard Adam say that Jason was his son at the hospital. Billy was stunned, "That son of a bitch", he said. "Will you help me expose Adam, and Sharon"? Victor asked. Billy thought about it, "What can I do"? He asked.

"I need you to get Adam's DNA so we can run a paternity test", Victor said. "Can't you do that yourself"? Billy asked. Victor shook his head no, "It's not that easy but it should be for you", he said. "I still don't see how this will help me get back Chelsea", Billy said. "Think about it. We expose the truth, Chelsea leaves Adam, all you have to do is swoop in, and comfort her", Victor said.

Billy thought about it some more this could surly be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Adam has lied to Chelsea so many times. Not only did Adam cheat but he had a baby with a woman who he claimed he was done with. Chelsea, and Connor deserved better than Adam. It wasn't fair that he lied about his identity, and she still went back to him. "I'll do it", Billy finally said. He didn't know how but he'll think of something.

Sharon, and Nick were still laying in bed. Nick thought about what Sharon had said the day she went into labor. Adam was his brother, and as far as he knew Jason's uncle. He couldn't deny how close him, and Sharon were. He hated how both times Sharon had to go to the hospital Adam was there to take her.

Although a part of him was a tiny bit grateful that he was around to help her. If he hadn't been around anything could have happened to both Sharon, and Jason. He thought about how Sharon asked if he could try to be civil with Adam. Was it possible? Maybe, then again maybe not. But he would never know unless he tried.

"What are you thinking about"? Sharon asked. Nick smiled at her, "Nothing", he said. No way he was going to tell her he was thinking about trying to be civil with Adam of all people. Jason began crying, "Well duty calls", Sharon said with a laugh. Nick got out of bed, and got dressed, "I have to go take care of something important. You don't mind do you"? He asked.

Sharon shook her head, "Not all", she said. They kissed, and Sharon went to the nursery. Mariah was already in there trying to calm him down she smiled at her, "He's cranky this morning", Mariah said. Sharon took Jason, "Do you mind warming up one of his bottles"? She asked Mariah. Mariah shook her head, and went to go get one.

When she returned Jason had quieted down. As Sharon fed Jason, Mariah got an idea. "Hey why don't we go out for lunch"? Mariah asked. Sharon looked at her, "I don't know", she said. It was cold out, and Sharon didn't want Jason to catch a cold.

"Come on mom you've been in this house for a whole week. You should go out, and besides we may even see Adam", Mariah said. Sharon sighed, "And what am I suppose to do when I see him"? She asked. Mariah shrugged, "How about you invite him over? He deserves to see his son", she said. "Mariah Jason is Nick's son", Sharon said.

"Seriously mom? That's not true, and you know it. Jason has blue eyes just like Adam does", Mariah said. "So what? I have blue eyes too. Everyone will just think he got them from me", Sharon told her. They were silent for awhile, and Sharon thought about how she would like to see Adam again. He hadn't called her in awhile so she assumed that it had to do with the fact that he just wanted to give her space with Nick, and Jason.

"Maybe we should go out", Sharon said changing her mind. Mariah smiled, "I'll go get Faith", she said. Sharon got Jason ready to go out before getting ready herself. She texted Nick that they all went out for lunch before they left the house.

Adam was at Jabot finishing up some paperwork before he would head over to Crimson Lights to meet Chelsea, and Connor for lunch. He had been trying to keep himself busy ever since Jason was born. So he found himself working nonstop to make himself feel better. Chelsea was worried about how hard he was working, and that's why she suggested that he take a break this afternoon.

Nick walked into his office. Adam looked up from his paperwork he had a feeling he was there about Sharon. Adam stood up, "I don't want any trouble", he said. "Neither do I", Nick said. "Then why are you here"? Adam asked. Nick sighed, "I wanted to say thank you for helping Sharon, and my son", he said.

Nick held out his hand as a gesture of peace. Adam shook it, "You're welcome", he said. "You can come over, and see them if you want to", Nick said. Adam was shocked he couldn't be serious, could he? If he was Adam was going to take him up on his offer just so he could see his son. "Thank you Nick. I think I'll take you up on that", Adam said.

"Just don't make it an everyday thing, and bring Connor", Nick said then he left. When he was gone Adam's face broke out into a smile. He was going to get to see his son, and he didn't even have to sneak around to do it. He knew that had to be hard on Nick, and he also knew Sharon must have played a part in Nick trying to be nice to him. But if Nick was willing to invite him over it made him wonder if there was any hope for them having a relationship.

He knew they weren't going to ever be friends too much had happened between them for that to happen. But maybe they could act more like brothers for the sake of their kids. But Adam didn't care about Nick he just wanted to see Sharon, and Jason, and if being civil with Nick was the only way he was going to be in their lives then he would do it. He left the office.

Sharon, Mariah, Faith, and Jason arrived at Crimson Lights. Sharon sat down at a table with Jason while Mariah, and Faith went to get something to eat. She was holding Jason when Chelsea walked in with a sleeping Connor in his stroller. "Hey Sharon", she said. Sharon looked at her, "Hey", she said. Chelsea sat down at the table, "Is that Jason"? She asked.

Sharon smiled proudly, "Yeah", she said. Chelsea stared at Jason she missed having a baby around the apartment, and seeing Jason only made her want another one even more. "So how does it feel having another baby"? Chelsea asked. "It's been a challenge considering it's been awhile since I had Faith but not to long that I'm clueless", Sharon explained. "I'm glad to here thing's are working out for you then", Chelsea said still staring at Jason.

Sharon noticed, and she remembered how Adam said she wanted another baby. She felt bad that Adam was refusing to give Chelsea another baby because of her, "Do you want to hold him"? Sharon offered. Chelsea excepted, and held Jason. When she was done she handed him back to Sharon, "You know he looks a lot like Connor did when he was a baby", Chelsea said. Sharon's face went white, "You don't say", she said getting nervous.

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah. I'll show you some baby pictures of Connor sometime so you can see for yourself", she said. Sharon excused herself, and gave Jason to Mariah. She went outside where she ran into Adam. "Hey", she said. "Hi Sharon. Where's Jason"? He asked. "Inside with Mariah, and Faith", Sharon said. Adam nodded, "Nick came by my office today", he said. "Did he threaten you again"? Sharon asked.

He shook his head, "He did the opposite really. He thanked me for getting you to the hospital", he explained. "Really"? Sharon said hardly believing Nick actually did that. "Yeah I didn't believe it either but he did. He also said I could come over sometime, and see you guys", he said. Sharon smiled, "That's great you should come over today", she said.

"I will", Adam said. Sharon smiled again then went to go get Mariah, and Faith so they could take Jason home. Afterwards Adam, Chelsea, and Connor were eating lunch when Chelsea spoke, "You know I told Sharon that Jason looked just like Connor did when he was a baby", she said. Adam wiped Connor's mouth, "Well they're cousins of course they got the same traits", he said. "I know but the resemblance is amazing", she said finishing up her food. He wasn't going to worry about the fact that Connor, and Jason looked similar. It was normal for cousins to look alike it wasn't something he was going to lose his head over.

At Sharon's house Mariah was feeding Jason. "You know you're good with him", Sharon said to her. Mariah smiled, "You really think so"? She asked. Sharon nodded, "He looks comfortable in your arms", she said. When Jason was finished Mariah patted his back. There was a knock at the door. Sharon opened it, Adam was there with Connor who was holding a stuffed bear. Adam smiled, "I told you I would come by", he said hoping he didn't come at a bad time. Sharon smiled back, "I know. Hi Connor", she said looking at him. Connor waved his hand at her, and she invited them in.

Adam saw Mariah patting Jason on his back she wasn't facing them so he got to see his son's face. Jason opened his eyes he yawned then closed them again. Connor pointed at Jason, "Look daddy, baby", he said excitedly. He ran over where Mariah let him get a closer look at Jason. "He tiny", Connor said. Adam laughed, "Well so were you", he said. Connor looked at him not believing he could ever be that small.

Connor continued to look at Jason he touched his cheek, and Jason moved his head a bit but he didn't cry. Connor gasped then clapped his hands. Connor looked at Adam, "I like him", he said. "Well you should because Jason is your cousin", Adam said.

Sharon looked on as she watched Connor bond with Jason. Then him, and Faith went to go play. This was nice, this was how it should be, how it could be. One big happy blended family with Jason linking them all together. The only problem was her, and Adam weren't together they were with different people. Adam walked over to her, "Jason seems to be doing well", he said. "Yeah he is. Thank you for coming by, and bringing Connor he seems to love him already", she said.

"Do you need anything, like diapers, or formula"? Adam asked. "No Adam we're fine. Besides that's not your job", Sharon said. "I just want to make sure you guys have everything you need", he said. "Don't worry Nick is taking good care of us", she said. They both watched as the kids played together before Adam said he had to leave.

"Come on Peanut", Adam said. Connor looked one last time at Jason before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Bye bye Jason", he said then he gave him the bear that he had bought with him. "That's your bear Connor", Adam said. Connor smiled, "I want Jason to have him", he said. Adam smiled he didn't even know that was his brother, and he still treated him like how a big brother should treat his little brother.

They left, and a few minutes later Nick came home. "Where have you been"? Sharon asked him she hadn't seen him since he left early that afternoon. They sat down, "I was over at Victoria's, and then I went to the church to get thing's prepared for Jason's christening", he told her. Sharon was a little upset that he did that on his own, "You didn't have do that. We need to work on that together", she said. "You have your hands full with Jason. I didn't want you to have to worry about the details", he said. They smiled at each other then Nick went to go check on Jason.

Author's Note- Okay there's chapter twelve. Tell me what you think in your comments. What did you think of Victor, and Billy joining forces? Will Chelsea remain in the dark, or will she put two, and two together? Now I know on the show Adam's eyes are no longer blue because JH has different colored eyes than MM but the writers screwed up on that one. So for the sake of this fanfic Adam's eyes are still blue. Chapter thirteen will be posted very soon so be ready.


End file.
